Aggie the Friendly Ghost
by MWolfL
Summary: Aggie the ghost girl has been wanting a friend for years, and she may finally get the chance when Dr. Babcock is called in to get her and her uncles to crossover. NormanXAggie
1. Something Scary?

It was late one night, and two boys biked to the padlocked gate with a giant P in the middle of it.

"Okay, one picture and we're history." The first boy sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of." The second boy said nervously.

They crawled under the gate and ran up to a spooky and ornate manor.

"Oh man, do we have to do this?" The second boy groaned as they neared the front door.

"Do you want everyone at school to think that we're chicken?" The first boy asked.

"I can live with that."

"You wuss. Come on."

They went inside and stared at the eccentric-looking entrance hall.

"Aw man...do you see anything?" The second boy asked.

"No, no not a thing." The first boy said.

There was a pause.

"Can we just take the picture and get out of here?" The second boy asked impatiently.

"Fine, fine, here take the picture." The first boy gave the second his camera.

He then walked to the middle of the hall and posed.

"Hey wait a minute, I've got to be in the picture or else no one will believe that I was here." The second boy protested, walking over to the first.

"Just shut up and take the picture." The first boy said exasperatedly.

"No you take it." The second boy pushed the camera towards the first.

"No you take it." The first boy pushed the camera away.

"No you."

"You-"

"Guys guys, don't fight, I'll take the picture." A third voice, a female one, suddenly said as something took the camera away.

The two boys stared at where the camera was floating.

"Say cheese." The female voice said.

"A GHOST!" The two boys suddenly screamed before running away.

The camera was abandoned and the photo, later revealing the scared faces of the two boys, fell forgotten to the floor.


	2. Haunted House Hassle

A.N. To clarify, I stuck with Carrigan and Dibs instead of putting other characters in their roles because there weren't any _ParaNorman_ characters who worked.

Days later, a deadpan lawyer was going over the will of his recently deceased client to the client's daughter Carrigan Crittenden and her...companion...Dibs.

"And to the Save the Dolphins foundation, eleven million dollars." The lawyer read with a monotone voice. "To the Save the Pumas foundation, one-point-two million dollars. To the Patagonian Wasps Foundation, one-point-four million dollars. To the Dyslexic Dalmatians foundation-"

Carrigan put out her cigarette on the table.

"To hell with the livestock, what did the old stiff leave me." She said, trying to remain calm.

"Um, what I believe that the bereaved is trying to express is that the...sudden death of her **only** father has left a great big gaping void in her bank-in her life." Dibs quickly corrected himself after a warning look from Carrigan. "And Carrigan is wondering what he has left her to fill it up with."

The lawyer knew better, but it was hard to read that on his face since he hardly ever changed his expression. However he did know that Carrigan had been mention in the will, so he obliged:

"Let's see...bobcats...owls...snakes...daughter Carrigan." He found it. "Prenderghast Manor in Maine."

Carrigan whipped off her sunglasses.

"And?" She insisted.

"And I'm late for lunch, so if you'll excuse me..." The lawyer packed up his file and stood up.

"Are you trying to tell me that I just spent the last two days just holding his clammy hand waiting for him to kick it, and all I get in return is one lousy piece of property?" Carrigan demanded.

"No." The lawyer said. "It was lousy fifty years ago; now it's condemned. Enjoy."

He slid the file to Carrigan, but she just abandoned it on the table and got up. Dibs however took the file and looked through it.

"Wait a minute, this is not fair!" Carrigan stormed over to the lawyer. "I am going to drag you and every one of those damned dolphins into court!"

"Knock yourself out." The lawyer shrugged, knowing that she'd be fighting a losing battle if she did.

He shut the door on her.

"Dibs!" Carrigan snapped. "This is all your fault, as usual, if you had just forged the damned will-"

"Well you know Carrigan this is condemned seafront property." Dibs tried to make light of the situation.

"Oh Dibs, don't you get it?" Carrigan snatched the file. "Flipper got more money than me!"

She tossed the file into the fireplace.

"Carrigan! The Deed's in there!" Dibs panicked and rushed over to the fireplace.

He started to frantically pull out all of the papers, but stopped when he saw writing appear on a crudely drawn map.

"Buccaneers...and buried gold...Prenderghast doth a treasure hold..." He read.

That got Carrigan's attention.

"Treasure? Dibs you idiot get it out!" Carrigan demanded.

Dibs did, and got burnt in the process. The paper crumbled despite Dibs and Carrigan's efforts to put it out.

"I knew that place was worth something...there's treasure in that house." Carrigan said. "And finally, I'm gonna get what I deserve."

"Carrigan...I think I need a doctor." Dibs cringed.

"Oh there's plenty in Maine." Carrigan rolled her eyes as she pulled Dibs away...by his burnt hand.

Once they reached the manor, on a stormy night, they had to stop in front of the gates.

"What do you think?" Dibs asked Carrigan, impressed by the look of the place.

"I think you're gonna get wet." Carrigan deadpanned.

Sure enough Dibs had to step outside to undo the padlock and open the gate. Carrigan drove through without him.

"Hey! Carrigan!" He called, hurrying after her. "Carrigan!"

Once they reached the manor they opened the front door, and cautiously walked inside. It was very dark.

"Dibs light, light!" Carrigan hissed.

Dibs turned on his lighter so that they could somewhat see.

"What a dump." Carrigan frowned.

"Wow...wow this place is fabulous. You can do so much with it." Dibs however was impressed. "I admit it's a bit spooky..."

"Dibs." Carrigan deadpanned at him.

Dibs was confused as to what she was referring to...until he realized that he accidentally set the bandages around his thumb on fire. He panicked and quickly put it out. Carrigan shook her head.

"Hello." A friendly-sounding female voice said.

Carrigan and Dibs slight jumped. Carrigan quickly went behind Dibs.

"Who is it?" She whispered.

"Who is it?" Dibs asked.

"Um, I'm afraid I can't answer that." The female voice said.

"Why not?" Carrigan whispered.

"Why not?" Dibs asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." The female voice said.

"Is she the caretaker?" Carrigan whispered.

"Are you the caretaker?" Dibs asked.

"No..." The female voice hesitated.

"Is she a transient?" Carrigan whispered.

"Is she-are you a transient?" Dibs asked.

"No, not exactly."

"Tell her to show herself." Carrigan whispered.

"Show yourself!" Dibs demanded.

"Here's the thing: if I do don't scream okay?" The female voice asked, sounding a little exasperated. "I get that a lot."

"Are you a burglar?" Dibs asked as Carrigan took the lighter from him. "I must warned you that I am armed!"

He reached into his jacket and took something out...that suddenly rang. He put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"Listen, cut the crap okay?" Carrigan snapped to the female voice. "If you don't show yourself right now I'll have you arrested for trespassing!"

"Okay okay, geez, calm down lady." The female voice said, annoyed, before sounding friendly again: "Here I come."

A pale form slid down the railing of the staircase. It then landed in midair in front of them...it was the ghost of a young girl with light-blue faceted eyes and long hair.

"Hi, I'm Aggie." The girl ghost smiled.

Carrigan and Dibs screamed slightly.

"No no no, shh, you shouldn't do that or you'll wake up my-" Aggie shook her hands frantically.

A rumbling sound interrupted her. She facepalmed.

"Too late." Aggie vanished.

A tornado suddenly formed from the floor and revealed three scary fanged ghost faces. Carrigan and Dibs screamed in terror and fled from the manor. Cackling noises came from the manor as the front door shut itself...or did it?

The next day a priest showed up at the manor, by order of Carrigan.

"So tell me, you have experience?" Carrigan wanted to make sure.

"I have quite a bit of experience." The priest nodded. "Not 'actually doing it' experience, but I've read up on it, talked to people who've done it, and seen the videos. So I believe I can do it with my knowledge, no problem."

"Then you can handle this?" Carrigan still wasn't sure.

"It's no problem, piece of cake." The priest smiled. "Piece of crumb cake even."

So he went inside...and weird noises were heard from inside. The priest came back out covered in goop and with his head twisted around so that his face was facing his back. How he could still be alive Carrigan and Dibs didn't even want to know.

"So...how did it go?" Carrigan asked awkwardly

"Oh it was fine, it was no problem." The priest oddly didn't see fazed by his new appearance. "Piece of cake."

Later on some chairs tumbled down the stairs and a Ghostbuster with Pines for a name tag quickly followed.

"Who you gonna call?" He asked.

Cackling was heard from inside the manor as a side table tumbled outside.

"Someone else." The Ghostbuster finished before running away.

"What do we do now?" Dibs asked.

"What do I usually do when something stands in my way?" Carrigan replied.

Not long after that a huge demolition tool smashed one of the garden statues. More demolition machines and the crew as well gathered around outside.

"Um...are you sure we're not going a tad overboard here?" Dibs asked awkwardly, still liking the architecture of the manor itself.

"Dibs I have huffed and puffed, now I wanna tear this place down." Carrigan retorted. "I want my treasure. They can't haunt a pile of rubble for Christ's sake."

Dibs couldn't argue with that. However Carrigan ended up not being able to argue the fact that a bunch of the demolition crew was running out of the manor with fright, causing the ones outside to follow with their machines.

"People people please you're sweaty male construction types for Christ's sake!" Carrigan snapped. "Dibs do something!"

Dibs, relieved that the manor wasn't going to be torn down, instead just rested on something...which turned out to be the lever that operated a demolition machine that slammed into Carrigan's car. If she noticed, she didn't show it.

This time, as the last of the demolition men ran through the gate, Aggie actually followed.

"Wait wait, they were just kidding!" She pleaded. "Honest!"

Too late.

"Ugh, every time." She sighed sadly. "All I want is a friend."

Later that evening, Aggie started flipping channels through a TV that the other three ghosts - her uncles Stretch (Hopkins), Stinkie (Hardwick), and Fatso (Prenderghast) - stole years ago.

"Did you ever feel like how Priscilla Cow felt? That you'd like to be completely different?" Mr. Rogers said to his audience. "Almost everybody feels like that once in a while. But most of the time, I hope you can be glad to just be yourself. That's really something to celebrate."

Aggie changed the channel.

"A g-g-g-ghost!" A cartoon old woman screamed.

Aggie changed the channel. It was now the news.

"More on the Pentagon Playboy as the story unfolds." The anchorwoman said. "But now: step aside Sigmund Freud, step back Joyce Brothers, for Dr. Perry Babcock...therapist to the dead? Are you depressed? Are you anxious? Are you lonely? Do you need someone to talk to? No problem...if you're a ghost."

Aggie looked up with interest.

"You can call them ghosts or you can call them, as I like, the living impaired." Dr. Perry Babcock said. "But the bottom line is they need help sometimes. Just like the rest of us."

"After the sudden unexpected death of his wife Sandra Dr. Babcock gave up conventional psychiatry...and some say conventional sanity." The anchorwoman said. "And now with his teenage daughter Courtney and preteen son Norman Doc Babcock travels the country, searing for paranoid poltergeists, scared specters, the depressed, and the dead."

Aggie smiled lovestruck upon seeing Norman on the TV screen. She couldn't help but be attracted to the young boy, especially since she had never seen a boy that handsome before.

A camera zoomed in on Courtney from outside a schoolyard fence.

"How do you feel about what your father does for a living?" The reporter on the other side of the camera asked.

"Could you please not ask me any questions?" Courtney sighed.

"Do you believe in ghosts, have you ever seen one? Does your father hurt you in any way?"

Courtney looked at the camera disgusted.

"He's my father." She said pointedly.

"Would you just talk to us?" The reporter asked.

"Look, it's the first day of school and I'm sure I'll have a lot of homework, so could you please?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

The camera cut to Norman, who was reading a book near the fence.

"Excuse me Mr. Babcock, can we talk to you about your dad?" The reporter asked.

"Huh? Oh sure." Norman closed his book and got up.

"How do you feel about your dad's work?"

"I like it, actually. I mean I get to travel all over the country with my family and that's been a lot of fun." Norman smiled.

"What about ghosts, do you believe in them and have you ever seen one?"

"Maybe, maybe not. The real question is: would you believe me if I said that I have?" Norman challenged.

"Uh..." The reporter was at a loss for an answer.

The school bell rang.

"Oh, got to go. Don't want to be late." Norman ran for the front door.

Aggie giggled at Norman's last answer, already liking him even more. She then got an idea:

"Carrigan!"

She flew into the power lines and traveled along them until she found the TV belonging to Carrigan's hotel room. Aggie then made the TV turn on to the report about Dr. Babcock. Carrigan didn't notice because she was talking on her phone, so Aggie had to move the TV towards her to try to get her attention.

"Look what part don't you understand?" Carrigan said. "No not 'I ate fish' I hate fish. Don't you people have cows here? Listen I have had a long and trying day, do you think you could bring me a pint of Häagen-Dazs ice cream, Rum Raisin, and a Diet Pepsi. Think you could handle that? Now you want me to hold, fine."

That's when she noticed what the TV was playing.

"...With therapy they can begin to process this pain, they can pack up this emotional baggage and they can move on." Dr. Babcock said from the TV.

The TV showed an old woman with a blurred-out face.

"My Harry passed away five years ago but he was so miserable his spirit wouldn't leave the apartment." The old woman said. "So I called Dr. Babcock. He came over, and in a few weeks Harry left...smiling."

"The living impaired are known for haunting us." Dr. Babcock then said. "My question is: what's haunting them? It's a lack of resolution. Ghosts are simply spirits without resolution, with unfinished business, and it's my job to find out what that is."

"And so Dr. Perry Babcock continues his work, dragging his children along for the ride." The anchorwoman wrapped up. "This week they're in Santa Fe, but next week: boo knows?"

Carrigan then heard a sound coming from her phone, so she brought it up to her ear.

"Yes I'm still here." She said into the phone. "Get me Santa Fe."


	3. Moving to Maine

Way out beyond Maine, in some desert-like area, Dr. Babcock was driving his kids toward Maine. A song played on the radio and Dr. Babcock decided to sing along:

That's life (that's life), that's what all the people say  
You're ridin' high in April, shot down in-

Courtney, annoyed, turned off the radio.

"Oh honey I'm sorry about the cheerleading squad." Dr. Babcock knew why Courtney was moody. "I don't care what they said, you are not demented. You are a picture of mental health."

"They were talking about you...and sometimes also Norman." Courtney corrected. "I mean, try explaining 'afterlife psychiatry' to bunch of high school kids and that your brother is fascinated with the subject as well."

"Actually, I'm just fascinated with ghosts in general." Norman corrected.

"That doesn't help your case bro." Courtney shook her head. "I mean seriously, you must be the only kid I know who watches old zombie movies and studies the paranormal."

"Well normal is overrated." Dr. Babcock said. "Many normal people never go through life questioning the norm, but we're doing something extraordinary with our lives."

"No, 'we' aren't doing anything, you're the one who's been packing up our stuff and moving us around the country." Courtney pointed out. "I mean, in two years I've gone to nine different high schools, I've eaten in nine different cafeterias...I can't even remember anyone's name. Just once I'd like to be in one place long enough to make a friend."

"Honey, you will." Dr. Babcock said. "I mean come on, we're moving to Friendship, Maine. Even Norman and I might make a couple."

Norman just looked sad.

"Yeah well you'd better dad because a single guy your age is more likely to become a bank hostage than to make new friends." Courtney retorted sarcastically.

Dr. Babcock chuckled.

"You sound like your mother." He said.

There was a pause at that.

"You're not gonna find her." Courtney said. "Mom's not a ghost dad."

"Oh yes she is." Dr. Babcock said confidently. "She has unfinished business."

"There's no such thing as ghosts."

Norman winced. If only Courtney knew...

Dr. Babcock suddenly stopped the car.

"I'll tell you what: you and Norman go with me this one last time, and if I don't find what I'm looking for then it's over." Dr. Babcock said. "No more moving no more ghost mining."

"You promise?" Courtney smiled.

"Promise."

"Deal." Courtney held out her pinky.

"Norman, what do you say?" Dr. Babcock said.

Norman hesitated. To be honest the main reason why he liked traveling all over the country with his family was because it was a welcome distraction from the loneliness he felt over his belief that he'll never be able to make a friend. However he loved his dad and sister enough to want to see them happy even if it'd make him miserable...especially since they were all that he had left.

"Okay." Norman said, holding out his pinky as well. "Deal."

The three of them did a pinky-swear. Dr. Babcock then started the car and continued heading for Friendship, Maine.

Once in Friendship they continued driving all the way to the manor and stopped near the front of it. Dr. Babcock and Courtney got out of the car, then Norman followed.

"Wow, it's not so bad huh?" Dr. Babcock tried to make light of the obviously run-down manor.

"If you're Stephen King." Courtney replied dryly.

Norman however loved the look of the manor...though admitted to himself that it did need some fixing up and cleaning.

They then heard a car honk and saw Carrigan's car drive up. Carrigan and Dibs arrived.

"Dr. Babcock hello." Carrigan said. "I am Carrigan Crittenden...and this is Dibs."

"Hello." Dibs said, shaking Dr. Babcock's hand. "I'm a close, personal friend."

"And these are my kids: Courtney." Dr. Babcock introduced.

"His close, personal daughter." Courtney added dryly.

"And Norman." Dr. Babcock finished.

"His...son." Norman said shyly.

"How nice to meet you both." Carrigan said.

"Very nice to meet you both." Dibs echoed.

Carrigan grabbed Courtney's face.

"You have a beautiful daughter Dr. Babcock." Carrigan said. "And your son...is unique as well."

Norman rolled his eyes. He knew his tall hairdo and faceted eyes tended to put off most people.

"Very beautiful and very unique." Dibs echoed as he moved Carrigan's arm so that Courtney was facing him.

"I can't tell you how happy we are that you could come all the way to Prenderghast." Carrigan said as she moved Courtney's face back towards her.

"Very happy." Dibs echoed, moving Courtney's face towards him.

"The both of us."

"You're kinda hurting my face." Courtney said.

Carrigan and Dibs looked at each other awkwardly.

"Sorry." Carrigan said callously, letting go.

Courtney massaged her chin.

"Now, Dr. Babcock, exactly what kind of time frame are you looking at?" Carrigan then went over to their dad. "Please tell me you just go in the house and spray and that's it."

Dibs mimicked using a spraying can.

"No no no, as with traditional psychological cures it can take weeks or even years." Dr. Babcock chuckled at the idea of a spray can for psychiatry.

"Excuse me, you didn't just say the word 'years' did you?" Carrigan asked.

"It's conceivable." Dr. Babcock shrugged.

"No, it isn't. Days is conceivable." Carrigan corrected. "Weeks, maybe."

"Possibly." Dibs agreed.

"Months, no. Years, forget it." Carrigan finished sternly.

"Forget it." Dibs echoed.

"Dibs check." Carrigan snapped her fingers.

Dibs brought out a check and Carrigan snatched it.

"Get the bouquet." Carrigan ordered.

Dibs rushed back to the car.

"Now, Dr. Babcock, I will be watching you very closely." Carrigan warned.

Dibs brought out a huge bouquet in a ceramic pot and Carrigan grabbed it.

"These are for you." She forced the bouquet into Dr. Babcock's arms.

"Have a lovely night." Dibs added dryly.

They both got back into the car and drove away.

"I don't like them." Norman frowned.

"You and me both brother." Courtney agreed.

"Thank you for waiting until they were out of earshot before saying that." Dr. Babcock said a little sternly. "And yes I don't like them either but I am getting paid for this so..."

"Eh, after those two whatever's in that 'house of horrors' can't be any worse." Courtney shrugged.

"Be careful what you wish for sis." Norman chuckled.

"Not funny bro."

"Sorry."

They then headed inside...and even Courtney had to admit that the interior looked a lot better than the exterior. Though that probably was because the interior was a lot more colorful. Even so the size and eccentricity of it caused them to drop their luggage with astonishment.

"Wow." Courtney said.

"Cool." Norman smiled.

Meanwhile, Aggie was watching from the floor of her bedroom.

"He's here...he's in my house...I did it!" Aggie got excited but then started to grow nervous. "What if he likes me...what if he doesn't...? 'Hi I'm Aggie, I'm a...ghost?' No, that's a total disaster. Ugh... 'Yo I'm Aggie! 'Sup, gimme five!'." She then winced. "Nah, way too awkward..."

She then got startled by her bedroom lights turning on. Dr. Babcock had just found the generator.

"Huh." Truthfully he was a little surprised to find that the generator was still operational. "See, that was easy."

"Yeah, these should hold for now but we'd better get 20 amps in the morning." Courtney replied as she closed the fuse box.

"Yeah...I guess 20 will do fine..." Norman, truthfully, had no idea what Courtney was saying; he wasn't exactly good with electronics.

They then headed back to the main floor.

"Well, I'd better find my room." Courtney said as she picked up a backpack and a laundry bag that had a tag with her name on it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna look for one too." Norman did the same thing, only with his backpack and laundry bag.

"Will you two be okay on your own?" Dr. Babcock made sure.

"Hey, if we're not back in ten days: send a search party." Courtney smirked as she started going up the stairs.

Norman sniggered.

They walked down the hallway, not knowing that Aggie was following them. Courtney then opened the first door, but it was dark so she had to turn on the light. There she and Norman saw three beds, and Courtney read the names on each one:

"Stretch? Fatso? And Stinkie?"

"Geez, they must've had cruel parents." Norman winced.

"Yeah wonder where Doc and Dopey sleep." Courtney agreed dryly.

She turned off the light and they moved on. Soon they came upon another door and opened it. Inside was a much nicer room...Aggie's room.

"Now this is better." Norman said approvingly.

"Yeah, but more sized for a preteen than a teen." Courtney remarked. "You take this one, I'm gonna keep looking."

"Okay. Want me to get the number of the search party before you leave?" Norman smirked.

"Very funny." Courtney retorted before leaving.

"Dad, I found my room! Courtney's still looking!" Norman called down the hall.

"Okay, be right up!" Dr. Babcock called back.

Norman then rested on the bed. It had been a long drive after all.

Outside the room, Aggie would've blushed furiously if she had any skin.

"Omigosh, there's a boy on my bed." She said to herself, flustered. "What am I gonna do?"

Before she could even think of an answer to that question, she heard a noise coming from down the hall. Realizing that Dr. Babcock was coming, she vanished.

Sure enough Dr. Babcock soon arrived with two cardboard boxes containing Norman's things. However the boxes made it hard to see where he was going, unless he was looking forward.

"Dad, in here." Norman guided him, getting off the bed.

"Huh? Oh." Dr. Babcock turned and saw Norman's new room. "Seen any surprises yet?"

"Not yet...ironically this is the deadest place we've ever been in." Norman replied, taking a box.

Dr. Babcock chuckled.

"Oh, this is a nice room." He remarked as he set down the box and sleeping bag he was carrying.

"Yeah, despite the solitude I really do like this place." Norman smiled as he unknowingly dropped his box on Aggie in the closet. "I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies...the ones with happy endings I mean. Yeah they're rare, but they exist."

"Well, as long as it suits you. Hope Courtney found one that suits her as well." Dr. Babcock said as he opened the box he had been carrying.

He pulled out a magazine...and found a photo of his wife Sandra Babcock.

"Oh...mom belongs over here." Norman awkwardly took the photo and placed it on the bedside table.

"Hey...why don't I help you unpack?" Dr. Babcock asked gently.

"Well you still need to get Courtney's stuff to her new room." Norman pointed out. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Oh, okay." Dr. Babcock smiled. "If you say so. Goodnight Norman."

"Goodnight dad." Norman smiled.

They hugged and Dr. Babcock started to leave.

"We're gonna be glad we came, you watch." He said reassuringly.

Norman gave him a small smile in return. Dr. Babcock headed back downstairs.

Norman then unrolled the sleeping bag on the bed and prepared to lay down...only to find the bed uncomfortable beneath his head. Unknown to him, this was because Aggie had morphed into a pillow underneath him. Norman frustratedly punched and fluffed the 'pillow' a few times, gave up, and got back up. He was kinda restless anyway so he decided to go back to unpacking. He started with his laundry bag.

Aggie floated off the bed and, behind Norman, desperately tried to start a conversation. She kept cutting herself off, too shy and nervous to really speak. Then things got worse when Norman tossed a smelly sock over his shoulder...and into Aggie's mouth. Disgusted, Aggie automatically spat the sock back out...at Norman's head. Aggie stiffened with fear as Norman froze, wide-eyed, and got up and turned around.

However, much to her relieved surprise, Norman didn't scream or faint or anything. Instead he just relaxed and smiled.

"Oh, hello." He said. "I'm Norman Babcock."

Aggie gaped at him.

"What's your name?" Norman asked.

"I'm...Aggie..." Aggie said shyly, a bit flustered. "How come you're not scared."

"I'm a Medium." Norman explained. "That is someone who can communicate with the dead. See my dad has never actually seen a ghost, but he's so desperate to find mom as one that he ended up believing in them anyway. So when he started his new business of ghost therapy I decided to help him out by helping ghosts crossover for him whenever he wasn't looking. Ghosts normally can only be visible to their loved ones, which is why some people believe in ghosts while others do not, but Mediums can see all ghosts no matter what."

"Oh..." Aggie smiled with relief. "Is that why your eyes look like gems?" She then metaphorically blushed. "Uh, I mean..."

"Yeah, that's why." Norman smiled. "Also Mediums are a rare part of mom's side of my family tree, so my dad and sister don't even know yet. Mom did, due to her sister having had it last...it's why I miss her so much..." Norman then became sad.

"I'm sorry-" Aggie said sympathetically.

"Hey bro, I finally found my room-" Courtney's voice cut Aggie off as Courtney suddenly walked into Norman's room.

Aggie cringed as Courtney became pale and wide-eyed. Norman tried to mime to Courtney to not scream, but she screamed anyway. Aggie, frightened, ducked into the closet.

"Honey!" Dr. Babcock ran towards Norman's room. "Honey, honey wha-what happened?"

"Dad! Dad I saw a ghost!" Courtney panicked. "It was a real ghost! It was white, it was see-through-"

"Courtney, calm down." Dr. Babcock said comfortingly.

"Dad, do not think I'm as crazy as I thought you were." Courtney said. "I promise-"

"No no, I believe you, but remember ghosts can't hurt you okay? They're simply spirits with unfinished business all right? Now, let's just see about this ghost...let's check here."

He looked into the bathroom.

"Nope, no ghosts here." He then went to the bed. "Check over here...nope, no ghosts. Now, check in there..."

He headed for the closet, and there was Aggie.

"There, see?" Dr. Babcock smiled...before freezing and slowly turning back towards the closet.

"Uh...pleasure to meet you sir." Aggie said awkwardly but politely.

Dr. Babcock slowly screamed in terror. Norman facepalmed...though had to stop once Dr. Babcock suddenly picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. Dr. Babcock then ran out of the room with Courtney following.

"Dad put me down this is insane!" Norman protested. "You just said that ghosts can't hurt...come on dad I can walk you know!"

Dr. Babcock then went into a hall closet. Courtney followed him in just before he shut the door. He then turned on the closet light due to it being pitch black in there.

"Oh my god this is big..." Mr. Babcock said.

"Dad...we're in a closet." Norman deadpanned.

"Right...Norman I want you to stay in here...Courtney look after your brother." Dr. Babcock ordered.

"Okay." Courtney agreed.

Dr. Babcock started to leave the closet...

"Wait." Courtney then quickly said.

Dr. Babcock stopped and held the door open.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dr. Babcock asked.

"For not believing you. For thinking you and Norman were total losers."

"Oh honey-" Dr. Babcock stopped upon realizing the last thing she said. "Apologize later."

He shut the door on them.

"Total loser?" Norman glared at Courtney.

"Heh...sorry bro..." Courtney said sheepishly.

"I don't believe you...did that ghost even look as if she was trying to hurt anyone?" Norman snapped.

"Um..." Courtney blanched, never having seen her brother lose his temper before. "No..."

"No!" Norman continued. "She actually is very friendly! Her name is Aggie and we could've become friends before you screamed over nothing!"

Courtney didn't say anything, but she did look sorry.


	4. Frightening Fight

Meanwhile, Aggie was banging her head against a bedpost.

"Blew it blew it blew it!" She scolded herself.

She then heard cackling coming from outside...

"Uh-oh, they're back." She said panically, having forgotten about her uncles.

Outside, three small tornados blew up to the house.

"Man oh man them ponies run faster when we go down to Belmont." Stretch (Hopkins) remarked, holding a racing form.

"Here Flicka." Fatso (Prenderghast) whistled before making a scary face.

The three of them laughed. Aggie then suddenly flew outside.

"Hi guys, have fun?" She smiled innocently.

"Oh look it's Aggie." Stretch (Hopkins) said.

"Yeah on a scale of one to ten, ten being fun and one being you, yeah we had fun." Stinkie (Hardwick) remarked, tossing the winner's wreath that he had been carrying over Aggie's head.

"Say Freak-Eyes why aren't you inside doing your chores?" Stretch (Hopkins) asked.

"Yeah where's dinner I'm starving look at me I'm wasting away." Fatso (Prenderghast) teased.

The three of them laughed again.

"I know, how about you guys relax out here and tonight we'll eat al fresco." Aggie suggested, taking the winner's wreath off.

"Hey sounds great...who's that?" Fatso (Prenderghast) asked.

"Say Short-Sheet you wouldn't be trying to keep us out of the house now would ya?" Stretch (Hopkins) demanded.

"No!" Aggie said a little too quickly. "No."

"I can see right through that little head of yours." Stretch (Hopkins) put his arm through Aggie's head and scratched it.

"It's just a lovely night, I thought we'd have fun eating underneath the Harvest Moon." Aggie explained.

"Oh..." The Ghostly Trio said

Stretch (Hopkins) suddenly grabbed Aggie and started playing her like a accordion.

"Shine on, shine on Harvest Moon...up in the sky!" They sang mockingly before Stretch (Hopkins) sent Aggie rocketing towards the moon. "Bye-bye!"

They then went inside cackling...but then Stretch (Hopkins) stopped.

"Hey hold it..." He said before sniffing the air. "Hey Fatso you smell something?"

"Yeah..." Fatso (Prenderghast) glared at Stinkie (Harwick).

Stinkie (Harwick) shrugged sheepishly.

"No besides him." Stretch (Hopkins) said.

"Hello?" Dr. Babcock's voice called from upstairs.

The Ghostly Trio grinned mischievously.

"Hello? Hello? No need to be afraid." Dr. Babcock said with a flashlight in his hands, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than the ghosts. "The idea, 'don't be afraid'." He then muttered before going back to talking to the ghosts. "I'd like to make contact with you but just one little thing, please: don't pop out from under a rug or through a keyhole. No spooking, let's get beyond that. I would like to approach you. Now, I'm coming in the room now. I'm in-in the room. Can ya deal with that?"

"Can you?" The Ghostly Trio asked from behind him.

Dr. Babcock turned around and they made a scary face at him. He fainted and the Ghostly Trio cackled.

"Dive!" Stretch (Hopkins) said as he dove into Dr. Babcock's body.

"Dive!" Stinkie (Hardwick) said as he dove into Dr. Babcock's body.

"Dive!" Fatso (Prenderghast) said as he dove into Dr. Babcock's body (though he had a little trouble).

Dr. Babcock then woke up with his mouth feeling weird, and went into the bathroom to rinse it out.

Meanwhile, Norman had enough of the closet and was trying to leave...but Dr. Babcock had accidentally locked the door on them.

"Dad?" Norman pounded on the door. "Dad let us out!"

Dr. Babcock was much too far away to hear him. And even if he wasn't it isn't always easy hearing other people when there's running water near your ear. Feeling a little better, Dr. Babcock grabbed a nearby towel and dried himself off...and saw his face change into Clint Eastwood.

"I'm going to kill you, your mama, and all her bridge playing friends." He automatically said before his face changed into Rodney Dangerfield. "You think you got it tough? I got a facelift; there was one just like it underneath!" He then said before his face changed into Mel Gibson...and then into the Crypt Keeper; he screamed in terror even after his face turned back to normal.

He then stumbled into a mop bucket and tried to keep his balance by grabbing the shower curtain...only to see Fatso (Prenderghast) taking a shower. Fatso (Prenderghast) screamed, causing Dr. Babcock to turn to a door...only for a roar to come from behind it. Dr. Babcock rushed out of the bathroom and into the hall.

Nearby, Norman finally managed to force the door open. Turned out it was stuck instead of locked.

"Dad-" Norman asked only to be pushed back inside by Fatso (Prenderghast).

"Hey boys we got a closet case here!" He joked.

"Watch it with those kind of jokes will ya?" Norman called from behind the door.

Fatso (Prenderghast) just stared at the door, not used to the living talking back like that.

Meanwhile, Dr. Babcock was still running only to stop upon seeing a lump in the hallway rug coming towards them. He also could've sworn that he heard a train at the same time, but rather than try to figure it out he decided to just try to escape the lump. He did manage to leave the rug, but not the lump who turned out to be Stinkie (Hardwick).

"Smell-O-Gram!" He said before blowing his stinky breath in Dr. Babcock's face.

Dr. Babcock staggered backwards, tripped over the vacuum, fell down, and grabbed the staircase carpet in an attempt to stop himself from tumbling downstairs. He caused himself to get wrapped up in the carpet instead.

"Sushi anyone?" Stinkie (Hardwick) joked. "California roll coming up!"

Fortunately, Dr. Babcock unrolled once he hit the main floor so he was able to get up easily...unfortunately in front of the Trio.

"All for one and one for all!" They said, brandishing swords.

"Catch your pants before they fall!" Stretch (Hopkins) added, using his sword to make Dr. Babcock's pants fall down.

Dr. Babcock rushed as fast as he could into the main floor's closet.

"On the runway now we have this young fleshie wearing smashing underwear." Fatso (Prenderghast) said.

"Marky Mark he's not." Stretch (Hopkins) added.

They then attempted to get Dr. Babcock with their swords, but he shut the door on them in time. Even so they low-fived each other.

"You are good." Stinkie (Hardwick) said to Stretch (Hopkins).

"Oh stop, it's you." Stretch (Hopkins) said humbly.

"Are we scary or what?" Fatso (Prenderghast) grinned.

Dr, Babcock then came out with a plunger.

"Oh! And it looks as if we're gonna go into sudden death overtime!" Stretch (Hopkins) pretended to be an announcer.

The three of them grabbed umbrellas and they started sparring with Dr. Babcock.

"Anyone for a little Sish-Ka-Doc?" Fatso (Prenderghast) joked.

They continued sparring until Dr. Babcock used his plunger to stretch Stretch (Hopkins) and send him flying. Now there was just Stinkie (Hardwick) and Fatso (Prenderghast), and Fatso (Prenderghast) flew to behind Dr. Babcock to tickle him. Dr, Babcok then ducked as Stinkie (Hardwick) tried jabbing him, causing him to stick his umbrella into Fatso's (Prenderghast) mouth instead. The umbrella opened and sent Fatso (Prenderghast) flying, and then Dr. Babcock sent Stinkie (Hardwick) flying. Stretch (Hopkins) then came back.

"Who do you think you are defiling our domicile?" He demanded.

"Dr. Perry. Babcock." Dr. Babcock introduced as he kept blocking Stretch's (Hopkins) attacks. "Your. Therapist."

Meanwhile, Norman was still trying to break free because this time the closet door really had locked on him. And by this point Courtney had enough too.

"Dad?" They both pounded on the door.

Aggie, by this point, had come back and heard them. So she let them out just as they were going to try to bust the door open. Instead they fell on her.

"Are you both okay?" She asked.

Courtney quickly got up but this time didn't scream.

"Yeah." Norman smiled as he got up too. "I'm okay."

The three of them then ran down the other staircase to the main floor and saw Dr. Babcock still fighting the Ghostly Trio.

"Dad?" Courtney said with surprise.

Dr. Babcock then sent Stretch (Hopkins) flying again. Stinkie (Hardwick) turned out to be there and he sheepishly blew his breath in Dr. Babcock's face again. Dr. Babcock staggered and fell to the floor...right in front of his vacuum.

"Oo and he's down for the count!" Stinkie (Hardwick) said triumphantly. "The winner, by a clean stink-out!"

Dr. Babcock got back up brandishing the vacuum as if it were a weapon. Stretch (Hopkins) and Fatso (Prenderghast) had returned by this point.

"Get back!" Dr. Babcock ordered.

"What the hell is that thing?" Stretch (Hopkins) asked.

Dr. Babcock turned the vacuum on and started sucking the Ghostly Trio up.

"Not the nose!" Stretch (Hopkins) cried as he got sucked in.

"I'm being hosed!" Stinkie (Hardwick) cried as he got sucked in.

Fatso (Prenderghast) tried to fly away but too late.

"No no no no no no!" Fatso (Prenderghast) cried as he started to get sucked in. "This sucks!" He cried as he got sucked in fully.

Dr. Babcok panted with relief and blew the top of the vacuum hose triumphantly.

"Dad!" Courtney and Norman ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked.

The three of them suddenly hugged. Dr. Babcock was actually a bit woozy from the battle, so Courtney decided to take him to a safer part of the house to recover.

"Are you coming Norman?" Courtney asked, noticing that Norman wasn't following.

"Nah, you two go on ahead." Norman said. "I'll be okay."

Courtney shrugged and continued leading Dr. Babcock away.

Norman heard the Ghostly Trio struggling from inside the vacuum bag, and took off the bag to let them out. They stared at him confusedly.

"Now why would a fleshie set us free?" Stretch (Hopkins) asked.

"Because this particular 'fleshie' happens to be a Medium." Norman smirked.

The Ghostly Trio instantly was disappointed. Real Mediums were among the few kinds of fleshies that ghosts could never scare.

"Well, I guess better a real one than one of those fakes." Fatso (Prenderghast) remarked. "I hate those guys, they're all show and no talk."

"Yeah, although we never did meet a real Medium before." Stinkie (Hardwick) admitted.

"Most ghosts don't since Mediums are actually very rare." Norman shrugged. "So, what's your unfinished business?"

The Ghostly Trio winced.

"Eh, well truthfully it was originally to look after Aggie." Stretch (Hopkins) shrugged. "Her dad, and our brother's, request. But we ended up finding scaring so much fun that we decided to stay behind even after she crosses over, if she ever does."

"Ah. What about you?" Norman then asked Aggie.

"Um...finding a friend." She admitted.

"Well, you've already got one in me." Norman smiled.

Aggie smiled back but she didn't crossover. This wasn't surprising, after all it was obvious that she wanted to stay with her first ever friend.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you three." Norman then turned back to the Ghostly Trio. "If you go easier on my family, I won't help my dad try to make you crossover. And he can't make you crossover on his own anyway since your unfinished business is permanent."

"Fine, but only if we can have fun with him during the therapy sessions." Stretch (Hopkins) said.

"Okay, as long as you don't cause any permanent damage. And I mean of any kind: physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"All right." The Ghostly Trio agreed.

"Wait a minute, why do you want to stay if you're not gonna make us crossover?" Stinkie (Hardwick) then asked.

"Well for one thing: I'm staying for a friend." Norman smiled. "Plus I like it here...I think I'd even like to live here."

Aggie of course couldn't blush, but even so the Ghostly Trio could read her joy in her face.

"I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm gonna check on my dad and sister." Norman then left.

The Ghostly Trio waited until he was out of earshot.

"You invited him over here didn't ya?" Stretch (Hopkins) frowned.

"No...Ms. Crittenden did." Aggie said truthfully.

"But you gave her the idea right?" Stretch (Hopkins) said knowingly.

"I...might have showed her a report about Dr. Babcock on her TV..." Aggie said sheepishly, hanging her head. "I...I just wanted friends so badly that..."

The Ghostly Trio softened and decided not to punish her for 'inviting' the living over without their permission. Just because they treated her like a slave didn't mean that they didn't care about her...she was their niece after all. They just weren't good at being nice to others, even Aggie. Besides, since they scared away many past potential friends Aggie could've made they, in a way, brought this upon themselves anyway.


	5. The Friendly and Unfriendly

The next morning Norman and Courtney headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Norman had already told Courtney that he asked the three ghosts their dad fought with to go easy on them all.

"And they listened to you?" Courtney was surprised.

"Well..." Norman didn't want her to know that their dad wasn't going to be so successful at his job this time, so he told her the other truth. "I'm a Medium. Inherited it from mom's side of the family."

Courtney stopped and stared at him.

"Is this why you had been so fascinated with the dead and undead?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Norman said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because...I didn't think either of you would believe me."

"Hmm...come to think of it I probably wouldn't have." Courtney admitted after thinking for a second. "But then again I didn't believe in ghosts either. Now I do." She smiled.

Norman smiled back, knowing that she was indirectly telling him that she believed him about his being a Medium and didn't mind.

They then opened the door to the kitchen...and there was Aggie.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning Aggie." Norman smiled back.

"Uh...hi..." Courtney said awkwardly.

Aggie flew to the kitchen table.

"Please, sit down." She said. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Courtney and Norman went to the table and sat down.

"I can see right through you." Courtney remarked.

"Kind of happens when you don't have any skin." Aggie shrugged.

"What are you made of?"

"Well, you know that tingly feeling when your foot falls asleep? I think I'm made of that."

Suddenly there was a ding. Aggie flew to the stove, turned it on, and put on a chef's hat. She then activated a Rube Goldberg-type device that released two eggs and cracked them over a pan.

"Uh, sunny-side-up kinda makes me yak." Courtney admitted awkwardly.

"No problem." Aggie smiled before morphing her hand into a two-prong fork and breaking the yolk of one of the eggs.

She then flipped a few pancakes, and used her hand to strain orange juice into two glasses before tossing the pulp aside.

"So...can you go invisible?" Courtney asked.

"That one's easy." Aggie chuckled, turning invisible before flying the glasses to Courtney and Norman."It's fresh."

Norman and Courtney took their glasses. Courtney felt tempted to see if she could feel Aggie, but hesitated. Norman noticed this.

"Go ahead." Norman smiled.

"Okay...but I've never done this before." Courtney admitted.

"Me either." Aggie said.

"Can you hurt me?" Courtney asked Aggie.

"No."

"Can I hurt you?"

"No."

Norman smiled before raising his hand towards Aggie. Courtney, feeling a little braver, did the same thing. Aggie raised her hands towards theirs and Norman and Courtney's hands went through Aggie's. Courtney then lowered her hand but Norman continued holding his hand through Aggie's.

"Cool." Courtney smiled.

"Yeah, ghosts actually have a nice feel to them. You wouldn't expect it, but it's true." Norman smiled. "It's kinda like holding your hand in mist on a hot day: pleasant and refreshing."

"Is that why you still have your hand in hers?" Courtney smirked.

"Huh?" Norman then noticed that he was and awkwardly removed his hand.

Aggie was disappointed, but understood since she had started to feel a bit awkward as well.

"_Good thing I don't have a heart or they'd probably hear it pound by now._" She thought.

Dr. Babcock then entered the room. Aggie, still hung up on the fact that Norman had held her hand in a way, did a double-take.

"Morning Dr. Babcock." She flew up to him sheepishly. "Some breakfast?"

Dr. Babcock just nervously walked around Aggie and to another chair.

"Dad!" Norman hissed.

Dr. Babcock turned towards him.

"Be nice." Norman warned.

"Oh uh...good...morning..." Dr. Babcock said to Aggie awkwardly.

Aggie rolled her eyes and decided to get back to cooking. Norman facepalmed.

"Are you two okay?" Dr. Babcock asked Norman and Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney smiled.

"Of course." Norman replied hintingly.

"Good..." Dr. Babcock relaxed a bit.

Aggie then served breakfast. Norman instantly started eating but Courtney and Dr. Babcock were still feeling a little awkward.

"How about a paper?" Aggie asked Dr. Babcock. "New York Times, The Journal...Hong Kong Press?"

Surprised that Aggie offered an out-of-country newspaper, Dr. Babcock decided to see if she really could get it.

"Sure." He said.

"Coming right up." She flew away after hanging her chef's hat.

"Well..." Dr. Babcock said to Courtney awkwardly. "Hope you're hungry."

They started to eat...but were cut off by the sounds of helicopters whirring. Shocked that helicopters would be anywhere nearby, Courtney and Dr. Babcock lowered themselves towards the floor. Norman however stared at the ceiling with a deadpan look, because he knew that it was really the Ghostly Trio hamming it up. He was right, the Ghostly Trio appeared through the ceiling vocalizing The Ride of the Valkyries. They stopped once they reached the table, and Stretch (Hopkins) took a big whiff.

"I love the smell of fleshies in the **morning**." He said dryly as he pounded the table, not sounding happy at all.

A window shutter suddenly flew up and the Ghostly Trio started to melt to the floor, causing them to scream.

"I'm melting!" They cried. "I'm melting! Auntie Phlegm! Auntie Phlegm! Oh what a world!"

They melted into one mass and fizzled away. Dr. Babcock and Courtney stared at the floor while Norman tried to hide his amusement. Fortunately since Dr. Babcock and Courtney weren't even looking at him he didn't have to worry about trying really hard to hide it.

"They're gone." Dr. Babcock said.

"What happened?" Courtney asked.

"They must've...they must've crossed over." Dr. Babcock smiled.

More window shutters then flew up and the Ghostly Trio reappeared in midair pretending to be tanning.

"Wrong!" Stinkie (Hardwick) said.

"Don't think so!" Fatso (Prenderghast) said

"Guess again Bone-Bag!" Stretch (Hopkins) said. "Aggie!"

Aggie appeared with the Hong Kong Press, but Stretch (Hopkins) grabbed her before Dr. Babcock could take it.

"How dare you serve these air-sucking intruders before us." He frowned. "Just because you 'invited' them here doesn't mean you can treat them better than us."

"Why not? They treat me better than you do." Aggie frowned back.

Stretch (Hopkins) blanched, and then glared at her.

"Even so...GIMME MY MEAL!" He snapped, tossing her into a chilled cupboard.

Aggie flew out with three platters of chocolate goodies.

"Okay okay geez..." She muttered, setting the platters down.

The Ghostly Trio started snarfing the goodies down.

"I feel like Oprah on hiatus." Fatso (Prenderghast) remarked.

"You look like Oprah on hiatus." Stretch (Hopkins) replied. "You know what the problem is? Aggie's got no respect for us."

"Yeah, and after all we've done for the little glowworm." Fatso (Prenderghast) agreed.

"Yeah- Hey!" Stretch (Hopkins) noticed Aggie sweeping up the goodies that had fallen through the Trio's bodies to the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing Freak-Eyes, this floor used to be dirty enough to eat off of!"

Norman, Courtney, and Dr. Babcock looked under the table to see what was going on.

"But we have company." Aggie pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well company loves misery." Stretch (Hopkins) retorted before morphing his head into a sports shoe and kicking Aggie away.

The Ghostly Trio laughed.

"You guys are disgusting obnoxious creeps!" Courtney snapped.

"Thank you." The Ghostly Trio smiled.

"I mean what's your problem she's just cleaning the floor!" Courtney said angrily.

"Hey shut up Skin-Bag." Stretch (Hopkins) frowned.

"Piss off!" Courtney retorted.

"Take a hike!"

"Get a grave!"

"Honey!" Dr. Babcock grabbed Courtney and forced her towards the door. "You've got that school thing?"

"Don't wanna be late!" The Ghostly Trio mocked.

"Get a life!" Courtney snapped at the Ghostly Trio.

"HEY!" The Ghostly Trio was highly offended.

"You'll have a lot of fun!" Dr. Babcock forced Courtney out the door and shut it. "I know you will!"

Norman shook his head exasperatedly before frowning at the Ghostly Trio.

"What did you mean by Freak-Eyes?" He asked.

"Uh-" Stretch (Hopkins) froze upon seeing that Norman had the exact same type of eyes as Aggie. "Oh...looks like...uh...Aggie was a Medium when she was alive huh?"

"Yeah, you think?" Norman frowned. "I'm gonna check on Aggie dad."

"Okay, but don't take too long." Dr. Babcock sighed. "Hold on- Medium?"

"Yeah, I'm a Medium. Mom's side of the family. I, uh, didn't think you would believe me so..."

"Oh. It's okay." Dr. Babcock smiled reassuringly. "Anyway, go ahead and check on Aggie but don't be late for school."

"Don't worry, I won't be." Norman left.

Dr. Babcock then awkwardly turned towards the Ghostly Trio, who were just staring at him seriously.

"All right guys, we've obviously gotten off on the wrong foot here." Dr. Babcock said. "So you know and I know that you really shouldn't be here, so I'll tell you what: why don't you go ahead and finish your meal and then we can meet in my office and start the process of crossing over. What do you say?"

The Ghostly Trio retaliated by tossing their goodies at him and chuckling. Dr. Babcock just sighed it off.

"Well, it's your hour." He shrugged, checking the time on his watch.

Around the same time Norman found Aggie flying back inside through the front door looking very annoyed...

"Do they always treat you like that?" Norman asked.

"Huh? Oh, hi Norman..." Aggie sighed. "Yeah, I think it first started as resentment for being forced to stay here and look after me, and then later just became a habit."

"So...what did...your uncle meant by you inviting us?" Norman asked awkwardly.

"Um..." Aggie metaphorically blushed. "Well I was watching TV and I saw a news report of your dad..."

"And then you gave Ms. Crittenden the idea to hire him?" Norman finished. "Was this because you figured that a ghost therapist and his kids would be the only ones to not be scared of you and so would be more likely to befriend you?"

"Yeah...kinda..." Aggie rubbed an arm.

"Sneaky." Norman smirked. "Well, I actually have to thank you for doing so. I think I'll really like staying here."

Aggie beamed.

"I'd love to talk some more, but I'd better catch up with my sister. It's a school day." Norman then headed for the front door.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Aggie smiled.

"Bye." Norman waved as he opened the front door and hurried outside.

Aggie spun around giddily.

"He likes me!" She said happily before mellowing with an insecure look. "But...will he love me back?" She asked herself worriedly.

"What kept you?" Courtney asked Norman bitterly after Norman caught up with her.

"Just making sure Aggie was okay." Norman explained. "Oh and guess what? Turns out she was a Medium when she was alive."

"That would explain her eyes-"

"Watch it!" A bulky boy suddenly snapped as he rode past them on his bike, forcing them aside.

"Hey Alvin, wait up!" A nice looking blonde girl called as she followed the bulky boy.

She then looked back at Norman and Courtney with interest.

A few minutes later Courtney and Norman made it to school, which happened to be a middle school/high school combo. Norman got his classes and locker number/combination...but ended up having a hard time opening his locker. Then the girl he saw earlier pounded his locker, opening it.

"Had that locker last year." She explained.

"Thanks." Norman smiled.

"My name's Victoria."

"I'm Norman."

Then the bulky boy, Alvin, slammed his locker nearby and gave Victoria a warning look.

"Coming Victoria?" He asked before starting to leave.

Victoria reluctantly followed Alvin. Norman frowned, already not liking Alvin, and headed for his first class.

"Okay people, let's settle down. Put a lid on it." Norman's first teacher, Mr. Feynman, ordered as he entered the classroom. "Okay I've got a couple of announcements to make."

The class settled down.

"First: the asbestos removal from the gym is taking a little longer than planned, so we're going to have to push back the Halloween dance just by a couple of months."

The class, except for Norman, groaned disappointedly. Then Alvin raised his hand and stood up.

"Well as most of you know, my parents have finished the new boathouse." He smiled. "So I'm sure it'd be no problem having the party at my place."

Everyone lightly clapped.

"Great. That's done." Mr. Feynman said unenthusiastically. "Secondly: we have a new student today I'd like you all to meet...Babcock, Norman."

Norman suddenly felt shy. He always hated this part of moving to a new town or city.

"Would you like to come up and say hi to the class?" Mr. Feynman asked Norman.

Norman decided to get it over with, so he got up and went to the front of the class.

"Babcock." Alvin smirked, making the class chuckle.

Mr. Feynman gave him a warning look. And speaking of looks Norman got a shocked one when he saw Aggie's face on a poster of Mount Rushmore! Aggie smiled to him.

"So, why don't you tell us something special about yourself Norman?" Mr. Feynman smiled.

"Well...I just moved here with my dad and sister from Santa Fe..." Norman said shyly. "And, uh, Friendship seems like...a very friendly place."

One student snored, making the class chuckle. Unknown to anyone, Aggie had decided to tie nearly everyone's shoelaces together to get back at them for giving Norman a hard time. However she skipped two students, because they weren't even amused. One was a red-haired boy and the other was a dark-skinned girl wearing glasses, and instead of amused the red-haired boy actually smiled pleasantly and the dark-skinned girl just looked polite.

"So where do you guys live?" Dr. Feynman asked.

"Outer space?" Norman joked.

The class chuckled.

"No..." Norman chuckled weakly. "Prenderghast?" He wasn't sure that he got the name right.

However, based on how the class reacted, he did.

"You've heard of it." Norman realized.

"You actually live there?" One boy asked.

"Well yeah...I mean I know it looks spooky on the outside but inside it's really cool."

"Yeah if you drink blood." Alvin scoffed.

The class laughed again...but the the red-haired boy raised his hand.

"Yes Neil?" Mr. Feynman said.

"I was thinking...we can't have the Halloween dance here at the school right? Well Norman here lives in a spooky house with room to spare...so why not?" Neil suggested.

Norman was surprised. So was Alvin, but not in a good way.

"Wait a minute wait a minute, I thought we were having the party at my place!" He got up protestingly.

No one said anything.

"Well okay, we'll take a vote: whoever wants to party at my house raise your hand."

No one did.

"Prenderghast?" Mr. Feynman asked dryly.

The class, except for Alvin, raised their hands enthusiastically. Norman couldn't help but smile at Neil, who smiled back with a thumbs up. Class then resumed, and when the bell rang...Norman, Neil, and Salma were the only ones who didn't fall to the floor.

Outside the classroom...

"Thanks Neil." Norman said to Neil. "I was hoping to break the ice somehow and I think this party might do it."

"Sure thing Norman, I figured you need a little help." Neil smiled. "Besides, I've been wanting to explore the manor but Salma here keeps refusing to go with me and I don't want to go alone."

"Going onto someone else's property without permission is trespassing Neil." Salma pointed out.

"Salma, no one even owned the place before Norman and his family moved in." Neil rolled his eyes.

"Um...I wouldn't say that." Norman said. "This woman...Ms. Crittenden...actually owns the property. My dad's just renting from her. I don't think she'd enjoy other people going past the gate without her permission either."

"Told you." Salma smirked.

Neil frowned.

"But don't worry, I'd be more than happy for you two to come over." Norman smiled before looking worried. "Only...uh...how do you feel about ghosts?" He asked awkwardly.

"Well, I think the idea of ghosts is cool but I've never seen one so I can't actually say how I'd react upon meeting one." Neil shrugged.

"I don't believe in ghosts, but if they did exist they'd be nothing to be scared of." Salma said. "Why?"

"Um..." Norman wasn't sure how to tell them...but he didn't have to because Neil got it.

"Whoa, are you saying there are ghosts there?" He beamed.

"Yeah...four of them. One of them is really nice but the other three...aren't exactly fond of the living." Norman rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah well, at least one will be nice to us." Neil smiled.

"And you are sure about this?" Salma raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Of course, I mean...most ghosts are just invisible to people in general because they're only visible to their loved ones. However these four...well the friendly one wants to make friends and the other three love scaring so they have to be visible to everyone." Norman explained.

"How would you know?" Salma was now a bit curious.

"Um...you've heard of Mediums right?" Norman cringed.

"Yes-"

"You mean you're one? Cool!" Neil grinned. "I guess that's why your eyes are shaped like that huh?"

"Yeah." Norman smiled, feeling better.

"Interesting...well, I'll take your word for it until I see these ghosts for myself." Salma decided.

Aggie smiled at their conversation and decided to just go home. Since Norman now had two new friends she was sure that he'd be okay for the rest of the day.

Courtney was having a less eventful day, because unlike Norman she was better at socializing with others. She didn't specifically say where she lived, didn't go into full details over her dad's job, and she wasn't shy upon getting up in front of the class. So she was able to make a few friends easily.


	6. Paranormal Psychiatry

Meanwhile Dr. Babcock had started the therapy session inside the library and was instantly surprised upon the Ghostly Trio willingly go inside and not give him a hard time. Instead they just snooped through his stuff and used his framed items for target practice.

"Johns Hopkins University." Fatso (Prenderghast) read Dr. Babcock's diploma. "Very impressive."

"Very...pull!" Stretch (Hopkins) said.

Fatso (Prenderghast) tossed it and Stretch (Hopkins) used his finger like a gun to blast a hole into it.

"Pull!" Stinkie (Hardwick) said, knocking Stretch (Hopkins) aside.

Fatso (Prenderghast) flung two more framed items and Stinkie (Hardwick) got them with his finger-guns.

"Pull!" Stretch (Hopkins) said.

Fatso (Prenderghast) this time tossed a photo of Sandra but Dr. Babcock caught it.

"Not...! This one." He remained calm. "Thank you gentlemen."

"Hey what a dish Doc." Stretch (Hopkins) smiled as he saw the photo.

"The little missis perhaps?" Stinkie (Hardwick) guessed.

"Hubba-hubba!" Fatso (Prenderghast) exclaimed before howling.

Stretch (Hopkins) slapped him upside the head.

"Fatso you animal!" He scolded. "Is she available Doc?"

"She's my wife...Sandra." Dr. Babcock said. "She's deceased."

"Even better." Fatso (Prenderghast) remarked.

"**But** we are not here to talk about me." Dr. Babcock said sternly, walking away to put the photo aside.

"See?" Stretch (Hopkins) scolded his brothers. "Now don't you just feel awful?"

"Aw I was just goofin..." Fatso (Prenderghast) said apologetically.

"Well don't be goofin on Sandra! She's as nice a person as they come." Stretch (Hopkins) said sternly. "She's always treated you right huh Stinkie?"

"I got no complaints." Stinkie (Hardwick) agreed. "She's always been an angel to me."

Dr. Babcock froze.

"Wait a minute...what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying: she's a peach!" Stretch (Hopkins) said. "None better why?"

"You've actually seen her?"

"What you think I'm blind? Of course I've seen her, who hasn't?"

"What you're not looking for her are you Doc?" Stinkie (Hardwick) realized.

"Well that's not really the focus of our sessions here is it?" Dr. Babcock said. "But...as long as you raised the issue...you wouldn't have ways of contacting others like yourself...would you?"

The Ghostly Trio made a hesitating noise.

"I didn't think so." Dr. Babcock scoffed, starting to walk away...only for the Ghostly Trio to cut him off.

"Now that's not generally allowed there Doc." Stretch (Hopkins) said. "I mean, you gotta go through channels."

"Paperwork." Stinkie (Hardwick) held out some papers.

"Red tape." Fatso (Prenderghast) pulled Stinkie's (Hardwick) tongue out.

"A holy mess, you know what I'm sayin'?" Stretch (Hopkins) finished. "But for you...I dunno maybe we can work something out. You keep that ghoul Crittenden off our backs, and I'd say we got a deal. Right boys?"

"Mm-hm." Stinkie (Hardwick) and Fatso (Prenderghast) agreed.

"Deal?" Stretch (Hopkins) asked Dr. Babcock.

"Deal." Dr. Bacock smiled, not minding the terms; he didn't like Carrigan anyway so he understood why the Ghostly Trio wanted her kept away.

"Very well then." Stretch (Hopkins) said. "First Crittenden is sent packing, then you'll see your wife again."

"Got it." Dr. Babcock understood.

Later that day, Norman and Courtney came home.

"Come on Courtney, we'd better tell dad about the party." Norman said.

"Okay." Courtney smiled as she followed Norman towards the library.

She actually loved the idea of the party because she hoped it would help Norman make some more friends. Plus she had already made friends who knew about where she lived and didn't mind, so she at least didn't have to worry about her popularity waning.

Norman knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Babcock said.

Norman and Courtney entered and saw that the Ghostly Trio wasn't there. Instead Dr. Babcock was there reading one of the books he had found in that room.

"Therapy session is already over huh?" Courtney said.

"Yeah...ended hours ago actually." Dr. Babcock said. "So, how was school?"

"It was great, I think I'm gonna like it here after all." Courtney smiled.

"Same here, I even already made a couple friends." Norman grinned.

"That's great son!" Dr. Babcock beamed.

"Only...well the school holds a Halloween dance every year, but they can't this year because of the asbestos being removed." Norman said. "So one of my friends, Neil, suggested...the party being held here?"

Dr. Babcock did such a jolt that the book he was reading flew onto a chair a few feet away.

"Nice aim dad." Courtney remarked dryly.

"What? Here?" Dr. Babcock said nervously. "Uh, Norman, what about Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie?"

"Uh-oh." Courtney now wasn't so sure about the party.

"Um..." Norman hadn't thought of that. "Well I warned Neil and Salma - my other friend - about them, and don't worry about the rest of the school, I'll make sure that those three don't harm anyone. Or maybe you can distract them during the party."

"I guess so...is it kinda too late now anyway?" Dr. Babcock asked.

"Sorta...I mean the principal did say that I'd have to ask you first but she'd really like the dance to take place this month instead of in December." Norman said.

"Well...all right." Dr. Babcock gave in.

"Great!" Norman grinned before hugging Dr. Babcock. "Thanks dad."

He then left to look for Aggie.

"Is it just me or has Norman gotten more chipper ever since we moved here?" Dr. Babcock asked Courtney.

"I think it's because he finally made some friends." Courtney guessed.

"You're probably right."

Not too far away, Norman was still looking for Aggie when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see...

"Victoria?" He said, surprised. "What are you- I mean...hi?"

"Hi." Victoria smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Um...no" Norman hesitated before coming outside and shutting the door. "It's so much nicer out here."

He then walked around Victoria so that Victoria's back would face the door. This turned out to be a good thing because Aggie had just poked her head through the door and frowned at Victoria. Aggie then started mocking Victoria behind her back as she began talking:

"So did you ask your dad about the party?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah...he kinda hit the ceiling but it's okay." Norman said.

"Cool. So I was wondering...would you like to go to the dance with me?" Victoria asked.

Aggie then pretended to hang herself while making a silly face. Norman tried to ignore Aggie and keep his focus on Victoria, which wasn't hard to do after Victoria asked him out.

"Really?" Norman smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

Aggie was instantly heartbroken, and she floated back inside. However Norman didn't notice since he was still paying attention to Victoria.

"All right. See ya." Victoria smiled before starting to leave.

"Bye." Norman smiled back before heading inside.

Victoria continued walking down the path until she met up with Alvin, who was hiding behind the tree.

"Well, did you ask him?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah." Victoria sighed unhappily.

"And he actually believed you?" Alvin was surprised.

They both got onto their bikes.

"This really bites." Victoria frowned.

"No, it's absolutely perfect." Alvin grinned.

Around the same time Norman headed upstairs to look in his closet. He had to come up with a good costume for the dance...but he kept getting distracted by Aggie popping up everywhere.

"I'm a good dancer." She first said once Norman entered his bedroom, twirling around gracefully in the air.

Norman just opened a drawer...and suddenly there was Aggie looking like a folded shirt.

"Don't need a costume." She pointed out.

Norman shut the drawer and opened her closet...and there was Aggie as a balloon.

"Always the life of the party." She said.

"Aggie, I know you want to go." Norman sighed. "But aren't you forgetting that your mere presence will scare everyone away? I'd rather go alone-"

Aggie looked crushed.

"At first, to prepare the other students and let them know that they shouldn't be scared of you." Norman finished.

Aggie smiled a little, feeling a lot better.

"Can I still go with you though? I mean, after you prepare everyone else about me?" She asked.

"Uh, I can't go with two girls at once." Norman pointed out. "And it would be rude to turn Victoria down after I already agreed to go with her...especially if it's to go with another girl."

"Oh what does she have that I don't have?" Aggie frowned before realizing what she just said. "Uh, don't answer that..." She cringed, now already knowing the answer: a living body.

Norman stared at her as if he had suddenly realized something.

"Wait a minute..." He said. "Aggie you...you don't have a crush on me...do you?"

"Um..." Aggie looked away, knowing that if she had any skin it'd be as red as a tomato by now. "Yeah...ever since I...first saw you on the news... I had...never seen anyone so handsome before..." She now figured that if she had skin it'd be as red as a beet by now.

"Really?" Norman now blushed heavily. "Gee..."

There was an awkward pause, and then Norman cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about Victoria, I'm only going with her because of her good social status in the school." He said. "I'm hoping it'll help some of the other kids befriend me."

"You mean you're only going with Victoria in hopes of making more friends?" Aggie asked.

"Yeah...with her being one of them since she's actually nice for a popular girl." Norman nodded. "But she'll only be a friend...at least for now. I prefer getting to know a girl for a while before dating her."

Aggie smiled, now feeling a little more better. Not entirely better though, since she was a bit worried that Victoria would win Norman over since she had the advantage of being alive. On the other hand Aggie did have the advantage of having known Norman a little longer...

"Oh, and also after the rest of the school is used to you you can dance some of the dances with me." Norman added, smiling. "I promise."

Aggie now felt a lot better, realizing that she did have a good chance at winning Norman over after all. She still wished that she could be alive though, she knew it would be hard for a ghost and a living person to have a real relationship.

"Say...would you like to go to my special spot outside?" Aggie asked.

"Um...I don't think dad will let me leave the house this close to dinnertime." Norman said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in time if I fly you there and back."

"Fly?" Norman was still unsure since he had never flown before; however he also knew that Aggie would never let any harm come to him. "Okay."

"Great." Aggie grinned.

She then gently grabbed his arm and flew him out the window. He was very nervous at first, but soon relaxed and actually enjoyed the flight. Eventually they came to the top of a lighthouse, and there Aggie landed. Norman gazed at the view.

"So...you really want a lot of friends that badly?" Aggie asked.

"Yeah...before you I never had a friend before. Well, unless you count my dad and sister...in a way." Norman admitted.

"I've never had a friend before either." Aggie admitted.

"Really? Not even when you were alive?" Norman was surprised.

"Um...well I don't know about when I was alive..." Aggie hesitated.

Norman gave her a sad look.

"You mean...you don't remember anything about being alive?" He realized.

"No...only my name and the fact that dad asked my uncles to look after me before he died. And I only remember that because my uncles told me decades ago."

"Gee...don't you even remember anything else about your dad?"

"No."

"What about your mom, or any games or books you enjoyed?"

"No...is that bad?"

"No...it's just...kinda sad."

Aggie sighed sadly.

Eventually Norman had to head back for dinner, so Aggie flew him back before Courtney and Dr. Babcock realized that he was missing. After dinner Norman got ready for bed, and once in bed he asked a question that had been bugging him ever since Aggie flew him home:

"Aggie...why don't you remember anything?"

"Hm...I think it's because once you die life doesn't matter anymore, so you just forget." Aggie said, lying down next to Norman.

"Sometimes I worry that I'm starting to forget..." Norman said sadly.

"Forget what?"

"My mom. Just certain things, like the sound of her making breakfast...the way she laughed..." Norman said. "I do remember that she smelled like Ivory Soap whenever we hugged though. I also remember that the first time someone made fun of my eyes she made me feel better by saying that my eyes were really sapphires from Heaven."

"They do look like that." Aggie said shyly.

Norman turned over to look at her, and she looked away shyly.

"Yours do too." He smiled.

Aggie turned back and saw his smile. She knew that if she had a heartbeat it would be beating too fast to feel right now. She smiled back, but stopped smiling when Norman's smile faded as well.

"Aggie...if my mom's a ghost...did she forget about me?" He asked.

"No." Aggie said sincerely. "She could never forget about you."

Norman smiled again and started to fall asleep.

"Um...Norman?" Aggie asked shyly.

"Yeah?" Norman opened an eye.

"If...if I were alive...you think we'd...actually have a chance together?"

Norman opened both eyes and looked at Aggie for a moment. He then smiled reassuringly.

"Probably...can't say for sure now though." He admitted.

"Okay..." Aggie was at least relieved that he didn't say no or anything like that. "Um...is it okay if I...kiss you?"

"Do you mean a kiss goodnight or a kiss-kiss?" Norman asked.

"Er...whichever you prefer."

"Kiss goodnight. Let's save the kiss-kiss for after we start dating...you know, hypothetically."

"Okay." Aggie kissed Norman on the cheek before lying back down and closing her eyes.

In doing so, she missed the slight blushed that automatically appeared on Norman's cheeks.

"_Geez, my heart's even beating a little harder..._" He thought. "_But do I actually like her back that way or is it just a reaction to the fact that she's the first girl ever to have a crush on me?_"

Not knowing how to answer his own question, Norman decided to just fall asleep.


	7. Costumes and Memories

The next weekend morning, Norman went downstairs to talk to his dad. Mr. Babcock and Courtney were already there eating, but the Ghostly Trio wasn't...apparently they already ate.

"Hey dad, hey sis." He said, chipper.

Mr. Babcock gave a bit of a jolt, spilling a little coffee, but Courtney looked up with a smile.

"Morning bro." She said.

"Dad I was wondering if I could borrow your credit card." Norman said. "I want to buy a costume for the dance."

"Didn't you always make your costume?" Mr. Babcock said.

"No...mom did." Norman said awkwardly.

"Oh...right..." Mr. Babcock now remembered sheepishly. "Well I think I could whip up something pretty good... How about you go as a leftover? We could wrap you in tinfoil."

"Dad, no offense but that's lame." Courtney winced.

"Er... Well no matter what you always look cute." Mr. Babcock tried to reassure Norman.

"Um, I'm afraid I'm kinda too old to look 'cute'." Norman said awkwardly. "I...want to look nice for the dance. You know, handsome...?"

Mr. Babcock remembered that his son was gonna be a teenager soon, and so got what he was saying.

"Oh...I think we'd better have that talk." He said.

"It's kinda late for that." Norman admitted.

"How late?" Mr. Babcock started to look stern.

"Oh don't worry...not that late." Norman chuckled a little embarrassedly. "Uh, I meant I already learned it in health class."

"Oh good." Mr. Babcock said with relief. "Well, I would love to buy you the best costume money can buy...but unfortunately we don't have any."

"Mrs. Crittenden hasn't actually paid you yet has she?" Norman winced.

"Nope." Courtney chimed in. "Found out myself just a couple minutes before you came in when I asked for money for a costume as well."

"Ah...figures." Norman rolled his eyes. "Betcha she'll pay up after the ghosts are gone."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Mr. Babcock sighed.

"Well, don't worry I'll try to find something." Norman shrugged. "Maybe there's something in the attic."

"Considering how old this place is I'd bet on it...but I'd also bet that anything we fine will be dusty and worn out." Courtney winced.

"Maybe, but with a little imagination we both might find something great for the party."

"It's my party and I'll die if I want to! Die if I want to!" The Ghostly Trio's voices suddenly sang before cackling.

Norman and Courtney glanced towards the direction of the voices with annoyed expressions.

"You will die too when it happens to you!" The Ghostly Trio finished before laughing.

"Come on, let's get to work." Courtney sighed, getting up from the table.

She and Norman left the room as Dr. Babcock started to pour himself more coffee.

"Big finish!" Fatso (Prenderghast) said.

The flow of coffee suddenly went sideways, missing the mug and going over the table.

"Scream or sugar?" Stinkie (Hardwick) joked.

Dr. Babcock just rolled his eyes.

"Norman, please make sure those three clowns of the underworld don't ruin the party." Courtney sighed on the way to the attic.

"Don't worry, they'll listen to me." Norman reassured her.

"So...you're the real cause behind dad's past success huh?" Courtney realized.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Norman chuckled.

"For the record I figured it out the day you admitted that you're a Medium." Courtney retorted. "I just didn't want to bring it up in front of anyone else...especially not dad."

"Oh...yeah we'd best not tell him. I don't want him to start doubting himself." Norman nodded. "He's going to need his real skills for when he gets back to doing therapy for the living."

"Yeah, or else we'll starve to death and become the new Ghostly Trio." Courtney remarked.

Norman actually laughed.

Inside the attic they started looking around, but so far they couldn't find any clothing. Instead it was mostly furniture and outdoor toys like bikes. Then Norman spotted something strange.

"Hey Courtney, take a look at this." He said.

"What is it-" Courtney stopped upon seeing what he found.

A child-sized door right there at the other end of the attic. They opened it and saw a bunch of boxes and cloth-covered items, plus abstract colorful windows. They took a couple of the cloths to remove the dust off the windows so that they could see better, and then Courtney took the lid off a box.

"What is all this stuff?" She asked.

Norman beamed upon seeing what was inside the box.

"I think I know..." He said.

Meanwhile, finally done with breakfast, Dr. Babcock went into the library. The Ghostly Trio were already there pretending to be psychiatrists.

"Vell vell vell, ze patient has finally arrived." Stretch (Hopkins) said.

"Late again I see." Stinkie (Hardwick) noted.

"Could this be an expression of hostility Doc?" Stretch (Hopkins) joked.

The Ghostly Trio laughed.

Unknown to the four of them, Carrigan and Dibs were spying on them through the window.

"It's your hour Freud." Fatso (Prenderghast) remarked.

The Ghostly Trio laughed again. Dr. Babcock didn't say anything.

"What, so silent? No pearls of wisdom today Doc?" Stretch (Hopkins) asked.

"Come on Doc, stay tough don't stop." Stinkie (Hardwick) said.

Dr. Babcock just went to his box.

"Come on Doc, hang with us homeboys-" Stretch (Hopkins) said.

Dr. Babcock started packing up, shocking the Ghostly Trio.

"Hey, wait a second, you aren't thinking about packing it in now are ya?" Stretch (Hopkins) asked, trying to take the box away.

"We were just starting to have fun." Stinkie (Hardwick) said.

"It isn't often we meet a Bone-Bag as amusing as you." Fatso (Prenderghast) admitted.

Dr. Babcock pulled his box back without a word and continued packing. See unknown to anyone else Dr. Babcock had just realized that all his past successes were thanks to Norman. So he realized that he'll never be able to succeed with the Ghostly Trio, especially since they were related to Aggie. And because Norman befriended her there was no way he was going to help her crossover, and if he won't help her crossover then he won't help the Ghostly Trio crossover either. Dr. Babcock knew that Norman would never want to separate family members if they were both dead or both alive.

"Boys this is serious." Stretch (Hopkins) for once was solemn. "I think the doc is having one of them fleshy breakdowns."

"Time for drastic measures." Stinkie (Hardwick) noted.

"Think we should break into a song?" Fatso (Prenderghast) suggested.

"No!" Stretch (Hopkins) said, backhanding Fatso (Prenderghast) in the face. "I think it's time we gave the doc our own prescription."

"But what about the party?" Fatso (Prenderghast) asked.

See they actually had planned on crashing the party for the most epic scare they had ever done, but...

"The party will have to wait." Stretch (Hopkins) said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stinkie (Hardwick) suddenly smiled.

"Gentlemen?" Stretch (Hopkins) smiled knowingly.

"Happy Hour." Stinkie (Hardwick) said.

"Happy Hour." Fatso (Prenderghast) said.

"Happy Hour." Stretch (Hopkins) confirmed.

Stretch (Hopkins) and Stinkie (Hardwick) suddenly grabbed Dr. Babcock by the arms and flew him out the window (relax, they opened it first)...just missing seeing Carrigan and Dibs.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer!" The Ghostly Trio sang.

"Just the dead guys!" Fatso (Prenderghast) added.

"You take one down, pass 'em around..." The Ghostly Trio continued singing as they flew away.

"This is an outrage! This is appalling!" Dibs protested. "You pay a man to get the ghosts out of a house and what does he do?"

"He gets the ghosts out of the house." Carrigan deadpanned.

"Exactly-!" Dibs agreed before realizing what she just said.

Around the same time, Aggie floated through the floor of the attic. She had been wandering around the manor for much of the morning, still trying to sort through her 'I'm dead yet I still love Norman' dilemma, when she realized that she hadn't seen Norman or even Courtney all morning. She searched everywhere until the attic was left.

"It's about time." Norman grinned from the other side of the small door.

Surprised, Aggie floated inside and saw a whole bunch of old mechanical toys performing. There were extra non-mechanical toys lined up in shelves in the wall. Courtney was in the room too, leaning against a wall.

"Surprise." Courtney grinned. "Any of this look familiar?"

"This is..." Aggie started looking at some of the toys. "This is... And... I know this..."

She then saw a small clay handprint hanging up on the wall with her name written underneath. She put her hand into the handprint and smiled.

"I remember!" She said before hearing a train whistle. "Hoonie!"

She floated up to where a toy train was rolling along a track hanging from the ceiling.

"This is great...how did you find my stuff anyway?" Aggie beamed.

"We were up here looking for costumes when Norman spotted the door." Courtney explained.

"Thank you Norman..." Aggie smiled.

Norman lightly blushed as he smiled back.

"Wait...costumes...I've got just the things!" Aggie then suddenly flew out of the room and into a trunk.

It opened and Aggie flew out a beautiful white lacy dress and a small elegant suit.

"Wow...it's beautiful." Courtney smiled upon seeing the dress.

"It was my mom's...and that suit belonged to my dad when he was a kid." Aggie explained. "Dad wanted to keep it in case he ever had a son." She chuckled before becoming sad. "Mom died before that could happen."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Courtney's smile faded. "I-I shouldn't..."

"It's all right." Aggie reassured her. "I wouldn't have brought it out if I wasn't okay with you wearing it."

"Well...all right." Courtney took the dress and slipped it over her regular clothes to see if it would fit; it did.

"Um...I'll be right back." Norman took the suit and rushed out of the room.

Courtney and Aggie giggled.

"Too bad he couldn't slip it over his regular clothes like I could." Courtney chuckled.

"Hey, you try putting a pair of pants over another pair of pants." Norman retorted as he re-entered the attic.

Aggie felt as if she was blushing again, even though she actually wasn't, because Norman looked very handsome in the tux.

"Looking good bro." Courtney smiled.

"Thanks...maybe I could use this as the foundation for a vampire costume." Norman considered. "Just need to find a cape and fake fangs."

"I think I have enough of my allowance leftover for the fangs, but we'll have to improvise on the cape." Courtney offered.

"Thanks...what about you? What do you think that dress could make you?"

"Um...well there's a bride but I don't want to have to worry about a veil." Courtney said. "How about I just go as a ghost?" She chuckled.

"That could work...what do you think Aggie?" Norman asked.

Aggie, it turns out, wasn't there anymore. Instead she had spotted a sled and flew over to it. When Norman and Courtney found her she was sitting on it looking solemn.

"I begged and begged my dad to get me this sled." She said. "And he acted like I couldn't have it because I didn't know how to ride it. And then one morning I came down for breakfast and there is was just for me, for no reason at all. I took it out, went sledding all day... My dad said 'that's enough' but I couldn't stop I was having so much fun. It got late...it got dark...it got cold...and I got sick...my dad got sad..."

Aggie now looked even sadder, and Courtney and Norman were really sad too. They realized that that was how Aggie had died.

"What's it like to die?" Courtney asked.

"It's like...being born, only backwards." Aggie explained. "I remember, I didn't go where I was supposed to go. I just stayed behind so my dad wouldn't be lonely...especially since mom had already died by that time." She then got a sad look of recognition. "And because...my parents were my only friends back then...that's why my unfinished business is to make a friend."

"I can empathize...before I met Neil and Salma dad and Courtney were my only living friends." Norman admitted. "My love of the undead and my eyes have a tendency to put off most people."

"In my case, people were put off by my dad being an eccentric scientist." Aggie said.

"This really does stink...neither of you deserve a life without friends." Courtney said. "And you never deserved to die like that." She then said to Aggie.

"Thanks..." Aggie smiled sadly. "Anyway, a long while after that my uncles died and became ghosts so that they could say goodbye to my dad, but they stayed ghosts because dad asked them to look after me for him. Even though they are creeps they still care about each other and my dad deep down, so they honored his request. Especially since dad died not long after that. My uncles then took me back here to live, and my memories slowly started to fade away after that."

They then spotted newspapers on the ground that headlined Aggie's death, the haunting of Prenderghast Manor, and Aggie's dad apparently inventing a machine to bring Aggie back to life. Another one showed a picture of a handsome young man with a mustache, the article title revealing that Aggie's dad had been declared legally insane.

"Is that your dad?" Norman asked.

"Yeah." Aggie said.

Courtney picked up the article and started to read it:

"Prenderghast claimed that he was being haunted by the ghost of his dead daughter, and that he had invented a machine to bring him back to life."

"The Lazarus." Aggie finished with Courtney.

Aggie suddenly grabbed Courtney and Norman by the arms and flew towards the wall...which they bumped into, causing them to fall down. Aggie floated back through sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry." She apologized. "I guess we'll have to take the long way."

She helped them up and led them out the attic door.

"Hurry up come on!" She said excitedly.

They followed her downstairs.

"My dad hid it so no one could find it, but I remember where it is!" Aggie continued. "Oh wait'll you see it!"

Inside a hallway they passed, Carrigan and Dibs overheard what Aggie had said. Thinking that she was talking about the treasure, they made silent expressions of excited joy towards each other...and then Carrigan kissed Dibs before running off after Aggie, Courtney, and Norman. Dibs just stood their stunned for a few minutes before snapping out of it and catching up with Carrigan.

Meanwhile Courtney and Norman were still running after Aggie.

"Don't you know a shortcut?" Courtney asked.

"You got it!" Aggie grabbed them and directed them towards a wall.

"Aggie no! Wall, humans-!" Norman quickly said...

...Only for them to suddenly go through the wall and wind up in the second floor of the library.

"Over here." Aggie smiled, gesturing to a chair. "Go ahead, sit down."

Courtney sat down first, then Norman sat down in her lap. It was the only way they could both sit on the chair.

"Well this is awkward." Courtney muttered.

"Oh, and I'm enjoying this?" Norman retorted.

"I would hold on." Aggie chuckled.

"Why?" Norman asked.

Aggie just smiled suddenly pulled one of the tassels of the lamp that was next to the chair, and the next thing Courtney and Norman knew the chair was moving backwards...and, unknown to them, Carrigan and Dibs was watching this happen. The chair then stopped and turned around at the stairs, which suddenly flattened into a twisty ramp. The chair then went down the ramp.

"Aggie?" Courtney called nervously.

She then screamed as a trapdoor opened and they went through it into darkness.

"Whooaa!" Norman cried, startled.

They then moved through a tunnel that kept flashing lights and making spooky noises. They then came upon some weird machines that came to life. One patted them with face powder, another attempted to brush their teeth (only to miss because they leaned back), one squirted out white goop, and the last one tried shaving them (again, fortunately they leaned back). Then they got sprayed with water, blow dried, combed, and a bow-tie was placed around Courtney's neck. After that they went down a ramp into a strange laboratory that was obviously far underneath the manor. They stopped at a desk, where Aggie was waiting for them.

"Well?" She smiled.

"Pretty cool, but could've done without those weird machines at the end." Norman said.

"Yeah what was that?" Courtney asked.

"The Up-And-At-Em machine." Aggie said proudly. "My dad was a great inventor...but he had a little trouble getting going in the mornings."

"Didn't he ever hear of caffeine?" Courtney snarked before ripping off the bow-tie.

Now it was Carrigan and Dibs turn through the Up-And-At-Em machine thanks to an extra chair...and Dibs was victim to almost all of them. They also freaked out upon coming across the shavers.

"What is this place?" Norman asked, looking around the laboratory.

"My dad's lab." Aggie grinned.

"Kinda a slob wasn't he?" Courtney noted.

"Down here he could do whatever he wanted, but no matter how busy he was he would drop everything and play pirates with me." Aggie smiled, not hearing Courtney.

"Wait, pirates?" Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you live decades ago, before women started to gain equal roles in society?"

"Yeah but my parents encouraged me to not limit myself to what society expected of me." Aggie explained. "And I got into pirates through the stories dad would tell me at bedtime."

"Oh."

"Man we had so much fun." Aggie smiled nostalgically before morphing into a pirate. "Ay mateys, buccaneers and buried gold, Prenderghast doth a treasure hold."

Carrigan and Dibs overheard and realized that she knew something about the treasure.

"So where's this Lazarus thing?" Courtney asked.

"You're looking at it." Aggie said.

Courtney and Norman looked down and realized that the Lazarus was buried underneath the water...or whatever that strange liquid was.

"Down there? That's useful." Courtney said sarcastically.

"I know there's a way to get it going, I just can't..." Aggie said frustratedly.

"What about that?" Norman pointed past her.

"That?" Aggie turned around and saw the small door Norman was pointing at. "Nah, that's the vault."

Carrigan and Dibs realized that that was where the treasure was, and so snuck around to it to try to open it.

"Wait, it's gotta be this!" Aggie noticed a platform with some levers.

She tried moving the levers, but none of them would budge.

Meanwhile Norman and Courtney were exploring the desk, looking for a clue, when they saw the book Frankenstein. Curious, Norman opened it and discovered that it was a fake book with three buttons inside. Norman and Courtney glanced at each other.

"Which one?" Courtney asked.

"Try the big one first." Norman suggested.

Courtney pushed it...and it turned out to be the correct button. The entire place started shaking as the liquid started foaming even more. The Lazarus started to rise out of it as the platform neared itself to it.

"Hey I did it!" Aggie said happily.

Norman just casually closed the fake book.

"The Lazarus." Aggie smiled breathlessly.

Meanwhile, Dibs couldn't open the vault, so Carrigan tried. She couldn't open it either.

Courtney and Norman had reached the top of the platform by this point and Courtney noticed three vials, one filled with red stuff.

"What's this?" She took it out.

"Careful!" Aggie panicked, taking the vial. "That's what makes the whole thing work, kind of an instant primordial soup mix. It's what brings ghosts back to life. Just enough for one..." She gained a look of realization, then a smile of determination before putting the vial into the machine; she then turn it around, starting it up. "Pull the lever."

"Which one?" Norman asked.

"I dunno, try one." Aggie shrugged.

Norman did and fortunately it was the one that opened the door. Aggie floated towards it.

"Aggie?" Norman hesitated, worried that it might not work.

"I'm gonna be alive." Aggie smiled determinedly before flying inside.

The door closed on her.

"So...I guess we're gonna bring Aggie back to life?" Courtney said.

"I guess...that is I hope so..." Norman then winced. "But I don't know how, I'm not good with machines."

"Well, there's only two levers left to try, so one is bound to get it working." Courtney pointed out.

"All right..." Norman tried one lever, which sent the chair back up; Norman then tried the last lever, which started the machine.

Unfortunately, unknown to Norman or Courtney, Carrigan snuck the primordial soup mix out of the machine, causing it to stop early. Surprised that it stopped so soon, Norman pulled the lever that opened the door and he and Courtney neared it.

"Aggie?" Norman said concernedly.

After some steam cleared up Courtney and Norman saw that Aggie was now a sunny-side-up egg.

"Am I alive?" Aggie smiled hopefully.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she wasn't. Not sure of what else to do, Norman left to get a bellows to blow Aggie back into shape with. Fortunately not long after he started pumping her up it looked like the idea was going to work.


	8. The Dumb and the Drunken

A.N. Another clarification: the 'dumb' part of the title refers to Carrigan and Dibs. XD

Meanwhile, Carrigan and Dibs immediately headed back to the main floors of the manor.

"Dibs, do you have any idea what this means?" Carrigan asked excitedly.

"Yes...!" Dibs said enthusiastically before admitting. "No."

"You don't have to be scared of death anymore!" Carrigan explained. "One minute you're a ghost, the next minute you're back on your feet free to come and go as you please."

"You could even fly through-" Dibs said.

"Walls." Carrigan realized. "Thick walls."

"Thick as steel." Dibs now got it.

"So we can get to whatever's behind those walls."

"Like a...a treasure for example?"

"And snap, crackle, pop you're back alive and on your way to the Riviera."

"If you were a ghost." Dibs pointed out, noting the only problem with the idea.

"If you were." Carrigan corrected before walking away.

Dibs automatically nodded for a second...and then got the implication and ran off. It was just in time too, because Carrigan had just come back with an ax and nearly got him with it.

"Dam it Dibs!" Carrigan protested. "This won't hurt a bit!"

Dibs might not have been the brightest companion Carrigan could've gotten, but not even he was that stupid. In fact he even got the clever idea to protect himself with armor and spread slippery gunk on the floor.

"Stop being such a weenie! It's just business come on!" Carrigan continued protesting. "If you would just-"

She then slipped on the gunk and ended up crashing through a window. Dibs took the armor off so that he could move easier and hurried outside to look for the vial.

"So there you are." He smiled as he found it lying on the ground.

Suddenly there was the sound of a car starting. Carrigan's car obviously and it was heading right for him. He quickly picked up a broken-off statue's head and tossed it at her car, shattering the front window without completely breaking it. He then ducked to the side.

"Dibs you are taking this way too personally." Carrigan said as she continued driving.

Stupid move really, considering she could barely see out her shattered window. Sure enough she crashed into a tree and caused the airbag to deploy. Frustrated and annoyed, she struggled to get out of the car...not noticing that the tree she had crashed into was actually protruding over the cliff. You got it: she fell all the way down.

Dibs soon caught up.

"Carrigan! Are you a ghost yet?" He called out. "Carrigan!"

No answer.

"What a tragic waste...she had my favorite sunglasses." He frowned disappointedly.

He started to leave...only for a menacing shadow to tower over him.

"Not so fast little man." Carrigan's ghost boomed. "The bitch is back."

Dibs could only gape at the sight of her.

By now you're probably wondering where the heck Dr. Bacock and the Ghostly Trio were. Well, they were still partying at one of the bars they had stopped at. Dr. Babcock was singing karaoke, and the Ghostly Trio was actually enjoying it:

The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

"Hey this Dr. Babcock's got a lot of spirit know what I'm sayin'?" Stinkie (Hardwick) admitted.

"Yeah but he's got his whole miserable life ahead of him." Stretch (Hopkins) pointed out.

"So we could do him a favor, put him out of his misery." Fatso (Prenderghast) suggested.

"Yeah hey good idea." Stretch (Hopkins) smiled. "We've been the Ghostly Trio long enough. Time to make it a...quartet."

Stinkie (Hardwick) and Fatso (Prenderghast) both got weapons (a gun and spear respectively) while Stretch (Hopkins) broke a bottle so that he could use the pointed end for a weapon. They then prepared to strike...

However Dr. Babcock stopped singing at this point and turned to them, causing them to hide their weapons behind their backs. Lame move, given that they were see-through, but fortunately for them Dr. Babcock was too drunk to notice.

"Can I just say something here? Get a little personal?" Dr. Babcock asked.

The Ghostly Trio awkwardly agreed.

"I've just got to tell you...you guys remind me of what it's like...to hang out with the boys. I mean...you are absolutely there for each other."

The Ghostly Trio stalked Dr. Babcock as he wandered around, still trying to kill him, but had to hide their weapons again when he faced them again.

"I mean you look life right in the face and say 'I'm a ghost. I don't need you'. I'm gonna tell that Miss Crittenfitten...craig... I'm gonna tell that lady...you aren't goin' anywhere. It's your house, you're haunting it. Possession is nine-tenths of the law."

"No." The Ghostly Trio dismissed, secretively touched.

"Yes." Dr. Babcock agreed.

"No."

"Yes." Dr. Babcock then put his arms around Stretch (Hopkins) and Stinkie (Hardwick). "I didn't think so at first...but you guys are great. I love you guys."

Then, much to their shock, Dr. Babcock kissed Stinkie (Hardwick) and then kissed Stretch (Hopkins). Then he kissed Fatso (Prenderghast) and started to walk towards the front door, though had to get his balance back along the way. The Ghostly Trio started sobbing.

"What a sweetheart." Stretch (Hopkins) tossed his weapon aside.

"I can't croak him now." Fatso (Prenderghast) tossed his weapon aside.

"Me either, no way." Stinkie (Hardwick) tossed his weapon aside.

"All right boys!" Dr. Babcock smashed a glass onto a counter and headed out the front door backwards. "The night is young! We are going to clean out every bar this town has got!"

The Ghostly Trio started panicking as Dr. Babcock headed for a construction site!

"We're gonna booze it until we loose it!" Dr. Babcock declared as the front doors shut on him.

Then the Ghostly Trio heard a smashing sound, Dr. Babcock screaming, and an even worse crashing sound...

Meanwhile, Norman had finally finished pumping Aggie back up.

"I think my ears just popped." She remarked.

Then they heard an evil laughter and Carrigan's ghost soared above them and went through the vault!

"Come to mama!" Carrigan's voice said before the door opened and she flew out with a treasure chest.

"My treasure!" Aggie cried.

"You mean my treasure!" Carrigan corrected.

"Ms. Crittenden?" Courtney was shocked.

"In the flesh! Well, in a couple of minutes." Carrigan laughed evilly again.

Grunting sounds were heard as Dibs came out the other end of the Up-And-At-Em machine. Carrigan flew up to him.

"Dibs! What are you doing, this is no time to shave!" She demanded.

"Helping you, remember!" Dibs called back.

"Remember what?"

"This!" Dibs held up the vial.

"You stole that that's Aggie's!" Norman snapped.

"So sue me." Carrigan retorted. "Dibs, the capsule now!"

"I'm coming I'm coming okay!" Dibs called back.

Aggie however flew to the fake Frankenstein book and pressed one of the smaller buttons. This caused the chair to stop and Dibs to loose his balance off the chair. Aggie flew up to him.

"Keep away from me!" Dibs demanded, backing away from her.

Aggie just kept flying closer to him, making bend over backwards more, and then tapped him on the chest with a smirk. She grabbed the vial as Dibs fell into the water below him with a cry.

"Here!" She said to Norman, giving him the vial. "Jump in."

Courtney and Norman got into the chair, this time not complaining about the awkwardness, and Aggie pushed them all the way back to the top. The doorbell rang, much to their exasperation.

"Perfect." Courtney said dryly, remembering the party.

She and Norman hurried to answer the door. The entire school was there.

"We're here." Mr. Feynman smiled, dressed up as a lobster.

"Uh...hi...come on in." Norman said reluctantly. "This is the room...stay together and you'll be safe and...we'll be right back."

Norman grabbed Courtney and dragged her back towards the library. The school was confused by this, but decided to go ahead and enter anyway.

Not the entire school headed through the front door though, Alvin and Victoria instead snuck in through a window. Alvin had corpse makeup on, including a gash mark on his neck.

"Alvin, do we have to do this?" Victoria sighed.

"Hey, if he wants a Halloween party he's going to get a Halloween party." Alvin retorted.

The rest of the school, still nervous, entered together in a tight-knit group. Carrigan's sudden evil laughter didn't help their nerves much either, but fortunately they just brushed it off as sounds effects through a speaker.

Norman, Courtney, and Aggie headed back down to the lab only to find Dibs trying to open the chest with a crowbar.

"Hey that's my treasure!" Aggie protested.

Dibs spun around and held the crowbar in a threatening manner.

"Stay back!" He warned. "Keep away from me!"

"Aggie." Norman put his arm in front of Aggie.

"Don't come near me you spiteful spook, or I'll knock you into the next world!"

Aggie almost growled at him.

"Come on, let's go." Norman said to Aggie, knowing that there was something more important to take care of.

Namely: bringing Aggie back to life. They headed up to the Lazarus and Norman put the vial in the slot before opening the door...only for Carrigan to appear from inside the machine.

"Ta-da!" She said. "Hey, poppin' fresh, it's my turn in the oven! Dibs! Get this thing cooking you blasted little worm you!"

"Ah...Carrigan." Dibs suddenly smiled as he went up to the machine. "How kind of you to drop in."

Aggie, Norman, and Courtney decided to get out of the way, all three of them getting a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"You know, if there's one thing I've learned from you it's kick 'em when they're down." Dibs continued. "And baby, you're six feet under! Oh what a shame."

He grabbed the vial and prepared to smash it.

"Sorry sweetheart, we're through."

"I am not going to forget this you ungrateful lousy little worm you!" Carrigan gasped.

"You can haunt me all you want, but it's going to be in a great big expensive house!" Dibs boasted. "With lovely purple wallpaper, and great big green carpets. And a little dog, called Carrigan. A bitch, just like you! I've got the power! I've got the treasure!"

"And you've got a flight to catch!" Carrigan retorted.

Before Dibs could react, she sent him flying out the window and into the ocean on the other side. Carrigan caught the vial as it soared out of Dibs's hands.

"Any other takers?" She challenged Norman, Courtney, and Aggie.

"No." Aggie shrugged. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Your unfinished business."

"My what?"

"You know." Norman smirked, knowing what Aggie was doing. "Unfinished business. All ghosts have unfinished business."

"Yeah." Courtney smiled, getting the plan. "That's why they don't crossover."

"Unfinished business? I have no unfinished business!" Carrigan claimed, grabbing the chest. "I have my treasure, my mansion, I have everything! I'm just perfect."

A beam of light suddenly burst from within her and went through her.

"Wait wait!" She panicked as more beams of light appeared. "I lied! I have unfinished business! Lots of unfinished business! I-I'm not ready to crossover yet! Wait you tricked me you rotten little brats!"

She exploded into nothingness, leaving behind only the vial and the chest. Norman dove and caught the vial before it hit the ground, while the chest landed on the ground and burst open.

"My treasure!" Aggie said happily.

Norman and Courtney looked into the chest...and saw a tennis ball and a racket.

"A ball?" Courtney scoffed. "That's your treasure?"

"Are you kidding?" Aggie grabbed the ball and tossing it in the air and catching it. "It's autographed by Margaret I. Abbot, the first woman to win an Olympic gold medal!"

Norman caught the tennis ball as it went up in the air again.

"Aggie, it's time." He reminded her.

Aggie looked away shyly, realizing that in just a matter of minutes she was going to be alive and she and Norman will have a real chance at a future together.

Not long after that, Aggie went into the machine and the door shut on her. But before Norman could start it...

"Honey, I'm home!" A familiar voice said as a new yet strangely-familiar ghost clumsily flew into the lab and crashed into the desk.

"Dad?" Courtney couldn't believe her eyes.

"No..." Norman couldn't believe it either.

The Ghostly Trio appeared and Stretch (Hopkins) helped Dr. Babcock's ghost up.

"What have you done to him?" Courtney demanded.

"Nothin'." Stretch (Hopkins) shrugged. "He's just a little...dead."

Stinkie (Hardwick) and Fatso (Prenderghast) laughed.

"I'm free!" Dr. Babcock's ghost started to fly again. "I've never felt so good in my life! I can fly-!"

He got his head stuck into the floor.

"Rookie." Fatso (Prenderghast) deadpanned.

"Stinkie work with him." Stretch (Hopkins) said.

Stinkie (Hardwick) flew over and helped Dr. Babcock up.

"Dad?" Norman said as he and Courtney went over to him.

"Hey, who's the boy and girl?" Dr. Babcock's ghost asked.

"Dad it's us, Courtney and Norman!" Courtney said.

"Courtney and Norman?" Dr. Babcock's ghost still didn't recognize them.

"Bonnie and Clyde?" Stretch (Hopkins) joked.

"Ginger and Fred?" Stinkie (Hardwick) joked.

"Lucy and Ethel?" Fatso (Prenderghast) joked.

The Ghostly Trio laughed...

"HOW COULD YOU?" Norman suddenly snapped at them.

The Ghostly Trio blanched, shocked, and even Dr. Babcock's ghost drew back a little. Courtney on the other hand just started to sob, and Norman started crying as well. Courtney hugged Norman with one arm.

"Dad? Don't you remember?" Courtney held out the pinkie belonging to her free arm.

"Oh sure I remember!" Dr. Babcock's ghost said before pretending to pull her finger and making a farting noise.

He laughed, but the Ghostly Trio was still too shocked by Norman's outburst to laugh along. In fact his outburst had caused them to start to feel bad about what had happened.

"No, no, this!" Norman said as he and Courtney grabbed Dr. Babcock's ghost's pinkie with their own.

Dr. Babcock's ghost suddenly got a look of regret.

"Oh..." He said. "Oh Courtney...Norman...oh what have I done...?"

Norman and Courtney continued to cry.

"Oh Courtney, Norman, please don't cry." He said even though he was close to tears as well.

Aggie suddenly flew down.

"Come on Dr. Babcock, you need this more than I do." She said sadly, pulling him up to the Lazarus.

"Aggie-" Norman hesitated, unsure.

"This is the way it's gotta be." Aggie shrugged despite still being sad.

She then started the machine. After it was over, the door opened and a newly-alive Dr. Babcock staggered out.

"Dad!" Courtney and Norman ran over to him and hugged him

"Oh honey, son!" Dr. Babcock returned the hug. "That felt like the strangest dream...I thought we almost lost each other for a minute there."

Aggie looked on, still very sad but not regretting her decision one bit.

They suddenly heard dance music.

"Your party started without you." Aggie shrugged. "Victoria's probably waiting."

Norman looked at Aggie as if he was seeing her in a new light.

"Aggie-" He stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Go ahead...I'll be okay." Aggie lied.

Norman looked as if he wanted to tell her to stay, but he wasn't sure how to say it. For once, he was speechless around a ghost.

"Thank you Aggie." Courtney smiled.

"You're welcome." Aggie weakly smiled back before flying away.

Norman raised his arm as if attempting to stop her, but she was already out of reach.

"We should probably get going too-" Dr. Babcock said before finally noticing his surroundings. "Where are we?"

Courtney explained as Norman went on ahead, lost in thought. The Ghostly Trio noticed and flew after him.

"Hey..." Stretch (Hopkins) tapped Norman on the shoulder, getting his attention. "Norman?"

"What?" Norman frowned.

The Ghostly Trio winced.

"Okay, first of all: for the record your dad's death was an accident." Stretch (Hopkins) explained. "He got drunk and walked backwards into a construction zone."

"Oh..." Norman looked away.

"Second of all: Aggie must really like you considering she gave up becoming alive in order to bring your dad back." Stretch (Hopkins) said. "We may have seemed distant and mean towards our niece, but truthfully we always did have a suspicion that she wanted to be alive again. Especially since she always wanted to become friends with the living."

"Yeah..." Norman sighed. "I know she likes me. But I thought it was just a crush..."

The Ghostly Trio were surprised. That wasn't what Stretch (Hopkins) meant by Aggie liking Norman at all.

"However...if...if she gave up her dream, just to..." Norman almost sounded as if he was in pain. "She must actually love me...and now she can never be alive ever again..."

The Ghostly Trio looked as if they were starting to get a revelation.

"You don't love her back...do you?" Stinkie (Hardwick) gently asked.

Norman's eyes widened and he looked back at the Ghostly Trio. They actually looked sympathetic for once, though it was probably because they still felt bad about Dr. Babcock's death. Or...maybe they actually had grown to like Norman and didn't like seeing him in pain...

"I-" Norman didn't know what to say to Stinkie's question at first, until he thought it over.

He thought about how kind and sweet Aggie was, how they were instantly able to get along...and then there was the fact that she was selfless, giving up her dream so that Courtney and Norman could get their dad back... Giving up her only chance at a possible future with him so that... And then there was when she kissed him on the cheek that one night, how he felt afterward...

It also turned out he actually was in pain, because his heart had started aching ever since he realized that Aggie was giving up her chance of becoming alive again in order to bring his dad back. Even though he was extremely grateful and didn't regret her decision one bit, the thought of her being stuck the way she was just hurt. He first thought that he was just really sad that she wouldn't be able to get a second chance, but now he was starting to realize that there was more to his pain than that.

"I do..." Norman nearly whispered, a tear going down his cheek.

The Ghostly Trio looked at each other. Stretch (Hopkins) gave Stinkie (Hardwick) and Fatso (Prenderghast) hinting look.

"Um...we gotta get going...don't worry though, we won't show up at the party." Stretch (Hopkins) said awkwardly. "Toodles."

They left. Norman shrugged this off and just continued going upstairs. He didn't even bother to use the chair, he just walked up the ramp towards the tunnel. Dr. Babcock and Courtney noticed.

"Is Norman okay?" Dr. Babcock asked concernedly as he and Courtney started heading for the ramp.

"I think he's just sad that Aggie missed out on her second chance." Courtney said sympathetically.

"Oh yeah..." Dr. Babcock looked sympathetic as well as he remembered what Courtney told him about Aggie's death. "Poor girl... I wish I hadn't gotten so drunk..."

"Hey it's okay, apart from Aggie still being dead everything turned out pretty much all right." Courtney said comfortingly. "Oh, forgot some good news: Ms. Crittenden is dead. No idea how, but I don't care how anyway."

"Dead? And why is that good news?" Dr. Babcock was both shocked and disgusted.

"Because now we don't have to worry about her forcing us out or pressuring you into making the ghosts crossover." Courtney pointed out.

"Oh..." Dr. Babcock said. "Still wish there could've been another way though. Say...this place is pretty much abandoned...maybe we can buy it at a reasonable price?"

"I thought you said we had no money." Courtney reminded him.

"Oh yeah...well maybe the government will compromise or something. I mean I can just go back to doing therapy for the living and earn money that way..."

"True, it actually would be a good idea to at least take a break so that you can earn some money the old way. That way if you don't find mom here at least we'll have something to live off of."

"Exactly."


	9. Second Chances

Eventually all they reached the second floor, and headed for the stairwell leading into the entrance hall. Norman was already there watching the party.

"Well, you two go ahead." Dr. Babcock smiled.

"But what about you?" Courtney asked.

"Hey, this is your and Norman's party." Dr. Babcock shrugged. "Go do your thing. Go hang, or chill, kick it...whatever you call it."

Courtney chuckled a little.

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

She headed down and started to mingle. Norman however didn't.

"Norman? It's okay son go on ahead." Dr. Babcock said.

"I...I don't think I can without Aggie." Norman sighed.

"Hey, I know Aggie's sad that she's still dead but I doubt she would want you to miss out on a good time just because she's not happy." Dr. Babcock said comfortingly. "Besides, don't you have some living friends who'll want to hang out with you?"

"Hey Norman!" Neil suddenly called from downstairs. "Come on buddy, what's keepin' ya?"

Norman couldn't help but smile in spite of everything.

"You see?" Dr. Babcock smiled.

"All right." Norman said reluctantly.

He headed downstairs and went over to Neil and Salma.

"So, where are your ghost friends?" Neil smiled.

"Not coming. Three of them had to take care of something and the friendly one, Aggie..." Norman sighed sadly. "She doesn't feel like coming."

"Oh...is she worried that she might scare everyone away?" Neil asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." Norman nodded.

"Well, I'll talk to my big brother Mitch later." Neil pointed to a muscular teen who was talking with Courtney. "Maybe he'll let me stay later so that at least I can meet her."

"I'd like that. What about you Salma?" Norman smiled a little.

"Hm...I guess I could convince my parents to let me stay a little longer." Salma shrugged. "Sometimes they're more lenient about me staying up late during holidays."

"So, where's Victoria?" Norman asked.

"Dunno. Must be running late." Neil shrugged.

As a matter of fact Victoria was, and it wasn't by her own free will either. Remember her and Alvin sneaking in through a window earlier? Well...

"Hold still!" Alvin ordered.

"I'm trying!" Victoria protested. "Can't you weigh any more?"

"Shut up! And keep your head down!"

They stopped in front of a mirror so that they - or at least Alvin - could get a good look at themselves. Aggie was sitting on Victoria's shoulders, looking like a tall corpse.

"Oh my...you've gotta see this." Alvin grinned at how horrifying they looked. "People are gonna freak."

"Let me see." Victoria said.

Alvin pulled up the long white robe they were wearing.

"Wow...that actually does look scary." Victoria couldn't help admitting.

"Thank you." Stretch (Hopkins) suddenly appeared from Alvin's chest.

Stinkie (Hardwick) and Fatso (Prenderghast) appeared as well, and the Ghostly Trio laughed. Alvin and Victoria screamed and panically ran away into the party room. They bumped into a string of low-hanging party lights and Alvin ended up getting dragged away as Victoria got up and continued running away, the two of them still screaming. Everyone else applauded and cheered Norman, thinking it was a bit of entertainment he had set up.

Norman however just stared after Alvin and Victoria, realizing that Victoria asking him to the dance was nothing more than a prank. Hurt, he just went over to one of the chairs and started missing Aggie more than ever. Realizing that Norman had nothing to do with the screaming duo - especially since they knew Alvin pretty well - Neil went over to him with Salma following.

"Hey...sorry about...you know." Neil said.

"For what it's worth, Victoria doesn't deserve you for a friend anyway." Salma said.

"Thanks. I-it's okay." Norman lied. "You and Salma go ahead and enjoy the party, I'll be fine."

Neil and Salma looked at each other, believing otherwise, but decided to give Norman some space to recover.

Meanwhile, Aggie was hanging around her playroom trying to have fun with her toys but feeling way to miserable, heartbroken even, to really enjoy herself. She started bouncing her tennis ball against the wall with her racket...when she sensed a glow from above. She looked up and sure enough there was a glow that kept coming down...until it formed into a blonde woman who was smiling at her. Aggie's mouth fell open and she dropped her racket.

"You're..." Aggie couldn't believe it. "Courtney and Norman's mom?"

"That's right." The woman, Sandra, smiled. "That was a very noble thing you did Aggie, I know Courtney and Norman will never forget it. They need their father...and I know your father will never forget it either. You fulfilled his greatest dream, and I know he's very very proud of you. So is your mom."

Aggie actually smiled a little at this.

"I'm glad to hear that...I do miss them a lot." She said.

"And they miss you, but they don't want you to crossover just yet." Sandra said. "They also don't want you to mourn them for the rest of your life, since you have your whole life ahead of you."

"Um...don't you mean 'afterlife'?" Aggie corrected confusedly.

"No. You see because of your sacrifice I have been allowed to grant you your dream." Sandra smiled. "Originally it was just going to be a 'Cinderella deal', but a few details changed it into a permanent one. One such detail was your uncles, they actually asked if you could be brought back to life."

"They did?" Aggie was shocked.

"Yes, you see even though they act as if they don't care about you deep down they do love you. And they instantly felt bad upon realizing that their indirectly causing Perry's death robbed you of your chance at a second life."

Aggie smiled, touched.

"However there's a catch: you will only stay alive as long as someone truly loves you." Sandra admitted.

"Really? Why?" Aggie asked.

"That's...not for me to say. You'll find out why later." Sandra smiled before blowing some magical dust towards Aggie...

Back downstairs, Norman was still sitting on the chair, still sad and still feeling a big ache in his heart. Especially since a slow dance had begun, with almost everyone dancing as couples. Including Neil and Salma, but not including Mitch and Courtney since Mitch was gay (Courtney got over this quickly though).

Then a pretty girl headed towards Norman. Norman didn't notice her at first, until he sensed someone standing in front of her. He looked up and couldn't help staring at her. To him she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. There was also something strangely familiar about her, but he was too mesmerized by her to really think about it. The girl then offered her arm and Norman automatically accepted it. They headed towards the dance floor and started to slow dance, Norman still not able to take his eyes off her. The ache in his heart had even started to fade away, and his heart started to beat a little harder and faster.

"I told you I'm a good dancer." The girl smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

Norman was shocked.

"Aggie?" He couldn't believe it.

Aggie just nodded. Norman beamed and hugged her as they continued slow-dancing.

"I love you Norman." Aggie said.

"I love you too." Norman said. "But...I was afraid that you being a ghost and me being alive would..."

"So was I. That's why I was 'dead-set' on becoming alive." Aggie giggled. "I wanted to be with you that badly."

"So then..." Norman drew back a little, even more touched than ever. "I-I kinda figured but...you gave up at a chance of being with me...just to bring dad back?"

"You and Courtney do need your dad...and I just couldn't stand seeing you so upset." Aggie explained. "Your sadness hurt me more than the thought of never being with you ever did."

Norman was so moved by this that he kissed Aggie, this time a real kiss. Aggie stiffened a bit, never having been kissed before, and after a few seconds returned the kiss.

Meanwhile, Dr. Babcock had been watching the whole thing from the staircase. He was glad Norman found someone to love, although he was also lost in thought about Norman not being a child anymore. He then sensed a breeze behind him and turned around...and the angel of Sandra appeared before him.

"Hello Perry." She smiled.

Dr. Babcock was speechless.

"It's all right." She said, moving closer to him. "It's just me."

"I... I thought I'd have a hundred things to say when I..." Dr. Babcock said almost breathlessly. "How?"

"Let's just say you know three crazy ghosts who kept their word." Sandra smirked. "They found out from me about Ms. Crittenden's death when they asked for Aggie to be brought back, and so then asked me to visit you since you had been looking for me. But there's something you have to understand: you, Courtney, and Norman loved me so well when I was alive that I have no unfinished business. Please don't let me be yours."

"But Sandra...I don't...I don't really know what I am doing." Dr. Babcock admitted.

"What parent does?" Sandra chuckled a little. "Perry, Courtney and Norman are growing up beautifully because of you."

"No wonder I miss you so much." Dr. Babcock smiled.

"Just a couple things though: french fries are not a breakfast food, and don't make Norman wear-"

"A t-shirt along with his swimming trunks." Dr. Babcock finished. "I know, our son is becoming..."

"...A teenager." They both finished.

A.N. Courtney was already a teenager when Sandra died, so Dr. Babcock already knew what not to do with her (like picking up the extension everytime she gets a phone call). Dr. Babcock didn't need to know about the 'french fries not being a breakfast food' back then because Courtney was more into healthy eating.

Sandra affectionately petted the side of Dr. Babcock's head and he gently grabbed her hand. They then shared one last kiss...

The clock suddenly struck ten, and everyone disappointedly stopped dancing. The party was over, at the insistence of their parents, so they all started to leave.

Sandra started to float away too.

"Wait...where are you going?" Dr. Babcock said sadly, holding onto her a little tighter.

"Where I can watch over all three of you until we're together again." Sandra smiled back.

Dr. Babcock accepted this, and let her go.

"Goodbye Perry." Sandra smiled as she disappeared.

However, not everyone had gone. Neil, Sandra, and Mitch were still around due to Neil and Sandra having convinced their parents to let them stay longer.

"That was a really good party." Neil smiled. "So Norman, where are your ghost friends?"

"Here's one...except she's not a ghost anymore." Norman gestured to Aggie. "That reminds me...how...?"

"How did I get brought back to life?" Aggie finished knowingly. "Your mom."

Norman and Courtney gaped at her.

"Yeah, it was to reward me for sacrificing my one chance in order to bring your dad back." Aggie confirmed with a nod.

"What?" Salma said.

"Er, we were partying with Doc when he accidentally got himself killed." Stretch (Hopkins) explained, suddenly appearing along with Stinkie (Hardwick) and Fatso (Prenderghast).

Mitch gave a startled cry and almost ran but Courtney grabbed him.

"Chill Mitch, they're not gonna hurt you." She said.

Mitch stopped, but still kept his distance.

"These must be the three ghosts you told us about earlier." Neil smiled to Norman.

"Yeah." Norman nodded.

"So...how was it possible for your dad to be brought back?" Salma asked.

"My dad invented a machine that can turn ghosts back to life a long time ago." Aggie explained. "Originally it was for me, after I died from an illness, but dad was taken to an asylum before he could use it."

"Well, at least everything apparently worked out for the best." Neil noted.

"Yeah, it did." Norman smiled. "_Thank you mom._" He then thought.

"Yup, you deserve it Aggie." Courtney smiled.

"We're happy for ya too." Stretch (Hopkins) admitted to Aggie.

"Really?" Aggie said.

"Well yeah, just because we love being ghosts at least we lived a full life before dying." Stinkie (Hardwick) pointed out. "Well...at least in comparison to when you died anyway."

"Yeah, it wasn't fair that you died when you were still a child." Fatso (Prenderghast) nodded. "Say Stretch, can we sing a song now?"

"You bet." Stretch (Hopkins) smirked.

The three of them then spun around, and when they stopped spinning they looked like musicians. Stretch (Hopkins)had an electric guitar, Stinkie (Hardwick) had a saxophone, and Fatso (Prenderghast) had a drum.

"Hit it!" Dr. Babcock said, having come downstairs by this point.

The Ghostly Trio started playing a rock tune, and everyone started dancing.

Aggie, the friendly ghost,  
The friendliest ghost you know.  
Though grown-ups might  
Look at her with fright,  
The children all love her so.

Aggie, the friendly ghost  
She couldn't be bad or mean  
She'll romp and play, sing and dance all day  
The friendliest ghost you've seen

She always say, "Hello"  
And she's really glad to meet cha  
Wherever she may go  
You know she's kind to ev'ry living creature

Grown ups don't understand  
Why children, all love her the most  
But kids all know she loves them so  
Aggie the friendly ghost

Aggie, and she's friendly  
And she's friendly

She always say, "Hello"  
She's really glad to meet cha  
Wherever she may go  
She's kind to ev'ry living creature

Grown ups don't understand  
Why children, all love her the most  
But kids all know she loves them so  
Aggie the friendly ghost

The next school day, Aggie went to school with Norman and Courtney. After getting her registered as a distant cousin from Sandra Babcock's side of the family) they got her classes. Then after first class Neil confronted Victoria...and Alvin interestingly didn't stop her, he just left.

"What's the big idea of that stunt you pulled?" Neil demanded.

"Thanks Neil, but I'd rather take care of this myself." Norman cut him off. "Victoria, why would you do something as cruel as pretending to take me to the dance just to set me up for a prank?"

"To be honest, I didn't want to do it." Victoria admitted. "But Alvin pushed me into it and I couldn't refuse because I was scared of him. However that stopped when those three ghosts scared us, after that I told Alvin off and ended my association with him. I'm sorry Norman, I actually do want to be your friend."

Norman smiled.

"Then you can be." He said.

Neil, Salma, and Aggie ended up forgiving Victoria as well and also befriended her.

Soon there was some more good news: after Carrigan's death there was no one left to own the manor, so Dr. Babcock was able to convince the government to let him rent it until he could pay it off entirely. And since he had gone back to giving therapy to the living, this didn't take very long at all.


End file.
